La Venganza del Fuego
by Anerol Serrot
Summary: Sérène, es una joven que entra a Hogwarts con sus objetivos fijos en el horizonte. Su venganza se llevará a cabo para bien o para mal y nada podrá interponerse en ello. O eso, era lo que creía en primera instancia. Jamás imaginó que el amor aflorara entre las paredes amuralladas de Hogwarts y nublara la vista del horizonte.
1. ¿Cuánto a que puedo sorprenderte?

Anden 9 y 3/4. Finalmente.

Los carritos asomaban a través de la pared de ladrillo, uno tras otro, desfilando como en una caravana de carros alegóricos adornados con baúles de cuero, lechuzas pardas, escobas viejas, gatos que ronronean perezosos, libros con dientes filosos que caen al suelo. El sonido de las ruedas sobre el enlosado se mezcla con la cacofonía emergente de los centenares de voces que parlotean y chillan a lo largo del andén, y el humo negro, increíblemente denso de la locomotora escarlata. Semejante paisaje. Un desorden de color y sonidos que en conjunto forman un intrincado cuadro en movimiento. Una euforia contagiosa que viaja a través del espacio, completamente lleno de magia.

No era la primera vez que me encontraba con un lugar así de pintoresco. Sin embargo, era mi primera vez aquí, en Hogwarts.

Probablemente, era demasiado mayor para estar aquí, recostada de una columna más gruesa que un árbol de cientos de años de antigüedad portando una túnica negra, sin insignia y sin un distintivo mayor que me identificara como algo más que una estudiante extrajera. Con la edad suficiente para ir al último curso, aunque esa no fuera la aspiración que me proponía alcanzar. Pero no me importaba, al menos no del todo. Me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo el corazón desbocado. El sobre que portaba conmigo celosamente guardado dentro de la túnica hizo un crujido que logré oír sobre el estruendo del andén. _No arrugues el sobre, odio las cosas arrugadas._ En estos momentos, el sobre era más importante que mi vida, al menos en parte. _Mi boleto de entrada a Hogwarts. _

El sonido de la locomotora se hizo escuchar sobre todo el alboroto de voces, ruedas chirriantes y gritos enloquecidos. El humo que salió de ella se hizo más denso, algo que pensaba imposible en primera instancia. Jalé el baúl que llevaba conmigo, sólo un baúl. _No necesito nada más. _Pensé, lo empujé sin prisa y sin pausa sobre el adoquinado y subí al tren. Los nervios que logré mantener bajo control hasta hace unos segundos salieron a la superficie, como los patos salen del agua de un lago. Pisar el tren era el primer paso. _El primer paso siempre es el más fácil. _ Y no importa lo que digan, reunir el valor para emprender una aventura para muchos es lo más complicado. Una vez sobre el barco debes acostumbrarte al mareo. No para mí, no en esta situación. No cuando lo que se avecinaba era la llovizna antes de la tormenta.

Hogwarts era más que un bello paisaje de postal. Indudablemente la fuerza de sus muros y la majestuosidad de sus torres altas como un obelisco formaban una imponente estructura. ¡Qué belleza! El interior sólo reflejaba la belleza milenaria del castillo, a donde quiera que mirases veías pasar los siglos, en cada cuadro, en cada esquina, en cada armadura. Pese a la distracción visual que aquellas paredes proporcionan, yo no logré pasar desapercibida por los demás. Quizás por la inesperada visita de una estudiante nunca antes vista, o porque mi perfil no era precisamente el más bajo que pudieras encontrar. No cuando tu melena es naranja como las llamas de la hoguera y tus ojos enormes, amarillos y turbios como las aguas sucias de un cauce. Fuera lo que fuera, no soporté más el escrutinio de los curiosos y pasé de largo, sobre las escaleras principales del vestíbulo, subiendo lentamente cada escalón de una torre para posarme frente a la estatua de un ave de piedra maciza, delicadamente esculpida, cuidando los detalles más nimios: la curvatura de las alas, la fuerza depredadora de los ojos y los pliegues de las plumas, tanto esmero en esos detalles que al pensar en tocarlos fácilmente te perderías en la suavidad. Todo aquello era tan hermoso. _Y necesitas la clave. _

- Claro, las palabras clave- dije en voz alta. Dumbledore tenía la fama de ser el mago más brillante del viejo continente. Y, a las mentes brillantes les encanta lo simple.- Dulce de Jojoba.

El águila se movió, al rotar dejó entrever los escalones acaracolados de la torre. Me situé sobre ellos sin moverme un ápice mientras ascendíamos hacia el tercer piso de la torre. Olía a grageas de sabores y un ligero toque a whisky de fuego. Solo ligeramente. Al ascender era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía bajo mis pies, en el gran comedor. Todos esos pequeños chiquillos charlando, riendo, cenando entre la euforia de ser seleccionados en la casa que deseaban o con la ilusión de convertirse en el próximo capitán del equipo de Quidditch. _Eso no es lo mío. No es mi tiempo de cualquier manera. _El ascenso llegó a su fin, y bajé del escalón donde me encontraba situada. Allí estaba, la oficina del director. Albus Dumbledore. Si mi corazón estaba desbocado antes, ahora el repiqueteo de éste sonaba como las alas de un colibrí apresurado. La sien me palpitaba y los oídos me zumbaban. Comenzó a aumentar mi temperatura corporal e inmediatamente caí en cuenta que debía calmarme. _Baja tu temperatura. _Faltaban al menos treinta minutos para dar por concluida la cena de bienvenida.

Minutos después estaba más calmada, con una temperatura corporal considerada "normal" y el sobre, mi boleto de entrada, fuertemente sostenido en mi mano izquierda. Repasaba mentalmente lo que debía decir a Dumbledore y respiraba con parsimonia a la vez. El águila se movió en ese momento. Me erguí en cuento escuche el sonido de las escaleras de piedra hacer fricción y respiré hondo por última vez. Poco a poco a través del ascenso veía la melena platinada de un hombre mayor envuelto en una túnica púrpura muy llamativa, la sonrisa en sus labios vaciló un segundo hasta que los ojos, medio escondidos al fondo de sus gafas de medialuna chispearon al acordarse de que esperaba mi visita. Con él, un paso detrás, una figura oscura sobresalía en contraste con la túnica púrpura del director. _Tiene cara de aburrido. _Estuve sometida al escrutinio de ambos pares de ojos unos segundos hasta que el director consideró necesario romper el silencio.

- Señorita Sérène Boissieu. Si no me equivoco. – embozó una sonrisa a la vez que abría la puerta tras nosotros.

- Un placer, Profesor Dumbledore. Lamento haber subido de esa manera, disculpe si fui maleducada. La expectación creció en mí al momento de cruzar el umbral, repentinamente el sobre que tenía entre los dedos comenzó a hacerse más pesado.

Lo primero que capté al entrar fue el ave dorada que descansaba escondiendo la cabeza bajo un ala. Se desperezó al momento que sintió los pasos en la habitación, estiró las alas al máximo, vi en todo su esplendor a un magnífico ejemplar en la fuerte etapa de la juventud. Ladeaba la cabeza y se sacudía con frecuencia. Aquellos ojos gigantes denotaban una inteligencia casi humana y un misterio encarecedor. Jamás había visto uno con mis propios ojos. _Ironía en el asunto, considerando que a uno de ellos le debo todo esto. _

- Impresionante criatura el Fénix. Srta. Boissieu. Fieles y fuertes. Sin contar su increíble capacidad de renacer de sus cenizas. Dumbledore flotó hasta su asiento tras el escritorio mientras decía todo esto e hizo una invitación para que me sentara. Le miré a los ojos unos instantes. _Usted no sabe hasta qué punto puede llegar su magia. _Los ojos del director brillaron un instante.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Profesor.

- Oh, Severus- pronunció de repente, como quién recuerda una obligación olvidada.- La Srta. Boissieu es la alumna de quién te hable. Volvió a mirarme y con una sonrisa agregó: Srta. Boissieu, el profesor Severus Snape. Encargado de dictar Pociones.

Me levanté de inmediato y alargué mi mano para estrecharla con la suya. Sólo en ese instante advertí con quien trataba. Orgullo, introversión, dolor, oscuridad. Los ojos eran tan negros como inflexibles y el cabello que caía sobre su rostro como cortinas de luto escondía parcialmente la severidad de su semblante cetrino. No creí ser grosera con mi escrutinio, pero el pareció no reparar en aquello, porque me estaba analizando. Justo como yo lo hacía. Desvió su mirada al sobre que sostenía en la mano izquierda. Lo oculta tras de mí en un sutil movimiento de muñecas. No le caía bien, por sobre su rostro inexpresivo podía leer eso, y era de esperar que lo hiciera. _No son estas las normales circunstancias de un ingreso a Hogwarts. _Repentinamente, me sentí jalada hacia el frente, por un momento pensé que había estrechado mi mano pero no fue así. La sensación de ser pinchada en los ojos se volvió más intensa. Bajé la mano que mantenía extendida. Le miré a los ojos y supe lo que estaba pasando. Me enojé a sobremanera. _Detesto que invadan mi privacidad_. Me giré al director y me senté de golpe en la silla que ocupaba, completamente enfurruñada. Le había expulsado de mi cabeza. _Se ha equivocado conmigo Severus Snape. _

- Severus…siseó Dumbledore en reproche. 

- Director.- dije al momento que extendía mi mano y ofrecía el sobre a Dumbledore. _Eres una alumna, compórtate como tal._ – Le pido por favor que lea el contenido de esta carta. Miró a Snape y a mí alternativamente y luego sonrió. Lo dejaría correr.

- Mi estimada Srta. Boissieu. Tengo entendido que es usted la favorecida de mi viejo amigo Nicolás Flamel. – dijo a la vez que examinaba el remitente y el emblema que llevaba el sobre.

Sonreí inocentemente.

- No creo, y me disculpa por corregirlo profesor, que Nicolás Flamel me considere una favorita entre tantas. El hecho de que él envíe una recomendación al director de Hogwarts a favor de mi ingreso en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería más famoso del Reino Unido no entra en esa categoría.

El director sonrió divertido mientras sostenía el sobre en lo alto.

- Me está diciendo, Srta. Boissieu ¿Qué esto es un favor por parte de Nicolás Flamel?

- Digamos que me lo debe, Profesor.

- Vaya. Dijo sin pensar. Alzó una ceja.

- Qué considerado- siseó una voz gruesa, profunda. Viajó suavemente a través del aire y por un momento, al olvidarme a quién pertenecía la voz me pareció hermosa. Volteé con el ceño fruncido. Sentí el pinchazo de inmediato.

- Profesor Snape- pronuncié a mi pesar, y me detuve. _Eres una alumna, actúa como tal. _La presencia del profesor me estaba alterando a sobremanera, esta conversación era entre el director de Hogwarts y mi persona.

_Discúlpese. _Escuché de repente, pero nadie había hablado. Le miré con rabia. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Se escuchó un chillido en toda la habitación. Todos miramos al ave. Esta posó sus ojos enormes en mí. Y chilló nuevamente. Me tapé los oídos. El sonido era espantoso, continuo como si algo le torturara. Aumentaba de nivel.

- Fawkes, detente- grité- y se detuvo, batiendo las alas ligeramente. El ave se había sentido amenazado por un momento, y sin importar que nunca en la vida había visto un Fénix, sabía de sobra que ese era un sonido de advertencia. Quería defenderse.

- ¡Srta. Boissieu!- exclamó Dumbledore una vez que Fawkes se detuvo.- Es usted buena en adivinación.

Por unos instantes, breves e ignorantes no supe a qué se refería. Sin embargo, la luz llegó tan repentinamente como el sonido de Fawkes hace unos minutos.

_ Mierda. _Pensé.

Snape estaba furioso y Dumbledore inquieto. Ambos se sentían suspicaces respecto a mí. Tras el breve silencio que nos acompañó insté al director a leer la carta que Nicolás Flamel había escrito a mi favor. Nicolás, como era de esperarse habría intercambiado algunas cartas con Dumbledore tratando el asunto de mi ingreso al colegio este año, entendía que la petición por parte de Nicolás Flamel lucía más pomposa y conveniente que una pequeña obra filantrópica hacia una joven desprotegida. No por ello iba a detenerme.

- Así que…- comenzó Dumbledore.- tienes diecisiete años Sérène. Asentí.- y además de lo obvio, deseas cursar el quinto año en este colegio.- Dumbledore hablaba pausadamente, analizando cada línea de la carta. Sospechaba. Sabía de sobra que detrás se encontraba un hombre dispuesto a encontrar respuestas en cuanto le mirase, no le dejaría entrar.

- Así es. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y vagó unos instantes por la sala. No volteé a mirarlo pero sus pasos se escuchaban tras mis espaldas. Finalmente, decidió detenerse cerca de la pared lateral, allí volteé en su dirección. Sostuvo un chivatoscopio que había en un rincón, sobre una mesa de roble circular. El objeto comenzó a brillar ligeramente. Miré de soslayo a Snape. Tenía el ceño fruncido y algo me decía que no se comería nada de lo que dijera, así viniera del mismísimo Merlín.

- Sérène, debo suponer que tu nivel mágico es superior.

No dije nada.

- Y que hay un motivo para querer cursar materias que resultarían tediosas para quienes manejan los hechizos apropiadamente. Un motivo mayor.

_No digas la verdad. _ La luz del chivatoscopio ardió un poco más.

¿Un motivo mayor? Era más que eso, era todo. La única manera. El único medio de lograr la venganza.

La luz se intensificó y comenzó a girar de manera desmedida. _No lo diré, jamás_. Snape comenzaba a acercarse a mí, lo sentía detrás paso a paso, lentamente. Sentía sus dedos buscando la varita. Mis ojos flamearon, estaba segura. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subía y estaba plenamente consciente que no podía dejarla aumentar más. Dumbledore tenía el semblante severo_. No saldré de Hogwarts así traten de echarme. No importa lo que pase. Tengo una meta, una venganza. _

- Lo hay. – solté al fin. Y la luz del chivatoscopio se apagó, dejó de girar. Snape se detuvo a la espera. Dumbledore abandonó el objeto sobre la mesa donde había descansado antes. Me levanté de la silla, miré a Snape.

_ Bastardo. _Pensé y el abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- Profesor Dumbledore. Eventualmente, las consideraciones que exijo podrían explicarse con responder un simple no a sus preguntas acerca de mi nivel mágico. Y que usted pensara que soy una Sudamericana incompetente e ignorante, de cualquier manera no me importa- hice una pausa para respirar, no había controlado mi temperatura.- Nicolás había advertido que algo similar pasaría, al alabar su inteligencia y suspicacia no se ha equivocado. Hay una razón de peso para querer cursar el quinto año con todo mi pesar, es una de las razones por las que he venido a Hogwarts. Ha sido una promesa.

Dumbledore se relajó un poco, se acercó a su escritorio y me dio la espalda, algo extremadamente fascinante se encontraba en el retrato del director Black, que yacía meditabundo en aquel momento. No dijo nada por unos instantes. Podía sentir como su cabeza trabajaba y como la curiosidad le estaba ganando a la razón. _Dumbledore como todo genio, es curioso. Mi carta a favor. _Se giró un poco hacia mí, como atraído por el misterio.

- ¿Una Promesa a Nicolás?- preguntó con un deje indignado, como si su amigo le guardara secretos.

- No. Dije, y el corazón se me aceleró. La sensación de que mis siguientes palabras retronarían entre aquellas paredes se volvía aplastante. Pero Dumbledore era un hombre astuto y yo sólo necesitaba permanecer dentro. Sabía que las diría incluso si no me interrogaban al respecto pero los dejé actuar. Fue Snape quien rompió el silencio con la pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿A Quién?- susurró tranquilo, al menos en apariencia. Me volteé a mirarlo, la temperatura subió un grado entero. Miré al director quien se había virado completamente. Luego a Snape. Tragué saliva.

- A Lily. Lily Evans.


	2. II La varita Inexistente

Así empezó todo, una promesa a la persona menos conveniente, una venganza que llevaría a cabo sin importar quién muriera en el camino y una razón que me impulsaba. Una receta extraña.

Dumbledore aceptó de inmediato que me quedara, muy a pesar de Snape y su repentino mutismo que sólo podía significar que jamás aceptaría esa verdad como cierta. Conocía a los hombres como Dumbledore, genios inmensamente curiosos, hombres que encuentran la emoción en desentrañar secretos enmarañados. Él sabía de antemano que yo no me marcharía y que mis habilidades, alabadas por Nicolás en sus cartas hacia el director, serían suficientes para entrar las veces que fueran necesarias a Hogwarts. No me marcharía. Juré, aunque no fuera necesario, que no interferiría en lo absoluto con la monotonía de los estudiantes y sus clases y que asistiría a cada una de las que ellos consideraran que debía cursar. _Soy una alumna_ más dije. Snape pareció no soportar la pantomima y salió hecho una fiera de allí, sin mediar palabra. Podía percibir su estado de ánimo y emociones, sabía que estaba sorprendido. Prometí, aunque no fuera pedido que daría más detalles con el tiempo. _Ha de entender que no puedo abrir mi mente a ustedes hasta saber que esto funcionará. _En cualquier situación y, en manos de un hombre cuerdo, me habrían echado de inmediato pero no Albus Dumbledore quien sonrió carismático y estrechó mi mano después. _Si no fuera por el amor que expresa mi amigo Nicolás, diría que eres una Veela malintencionada. _

Y allí quedo todo, completamente abiertas estaban las puertas de Hogwarts para mí.

El director era consciente de que Lily Evans era un sinónimo de Harry Potter y que mi interés en cursar el quinto año era por él, un hecho que colisionó con la realidad de Severus Snape quién no tardó en hacerme el centro de todas sus atenciones. Lily Evans había hecho eco en sus entrañas, lo percibí al instante de pronunciar ese nombre en la oficina del Director. Yo era una mujer perceptiva, extremadamente intuitiva y calculadora. _Como el Fénix._ A pesar de tener todas las clases del quinto curso y mantener bajo mi observación al retoño de los Potter no me acerqué a él. No quería su amistad, sólo mantenerlo a salvo. Después de todo esa era la promesa que hice a Lily en su momento, frente a su tumba. No por ello, era menos valedera.

Los rumores de la nueva Gryffindor se transformaron en excitación y luego en un frenesí que mantuvo a todos los alumnos con la vista enfocada en mi silueta rellena. No miré a la mesa de los profesores ni una vez, evitando la curiosidad furiosa de Snape. Sin embargo, los alumnos eran otra cosa. Incorporada al estudiantado de Hogwarts me senté en la punta más alejada de la mesa principal y la más cercana a las grandes puertas de entrada. Los vociferadores ocupaban esos asientos y no pasé bajo la mesa en ningún momento. _Este es el momento de fingir que eres uno de ellos. _Allí en medio de unos gemelos pelirrojos, un moreno atrevido y una rubia loca hice mis primeras amistades.

Francia es fascinante, mis primos hermanos viven allá. ¿De qué ciudad de Francia vienes?- dijo la rubia encantada con la idea.

Mantenía el mentón en el hueco de mi mano mientras respondía todas las preguntas de los chicos que me rodeaban. Crear una amistad estrecha con ellos no era mi intención, pero debía bajarle los ánimos a Dumbledore y a Snape.

Ah, bueno. Realmente no soy de Francia. – dije como quien no quiere la cosa- nací en la selva de Sudamérica, en la mitad de ninguna lugar en particular, pero entiendo tu confusión, Carlina.- asentí- Sin embargo, mi padre si era Francés.

¿De qué parte de Francia?- insistió la pequeña rubia.

_Merlín, abandónalo_

Nancy. Él era un explorador, le encantaba descubrir y experimentar, quería escribir un libro sobre las artes mágicas de las selvas americanas. De allí a que haya estado en la selva Sudaméricana, allí conoció a mi madre y el resto es historia.- concluí antes de que prosiguieran con su caravana de preguntas estúpida acerca de mí.

Hablas de él en pasado.- inquirió Larry un tanto suspicaz.

No quiero hablar de eso.- dije antes de que Carlina escupiera la pregunta que tenía entre la lengua y los dientes. Funcionó de inmediato, no más preguntas a la chica nueva.

Los gemelos se enzarzaron en un plan que tenían en mente, trazando detalles minuciosos en un juego de fuegos artificiales para molestar a una regordeta cara de sapo que ocupaba una silla entre los profesores de Hogwarts. Larry y Carlina se internaron en una charla superficial sobre los mejores paisajes de Francia y Gran Bretaña y yo aproveché el silencio para inspeccionar el terreno que había minado. No miré a los lados ni una vez, pero sentí en el aire como revoloteaba la curiosidad insaciable del Director y la furia desmedida de cierto profesor desconfiado. Había en el algo extremadamente oscuro, quizás un corazón consumido por la oscuridad, una oscuridad tremendamente parecida a la cierta criatura despreciable. Se me arrebolaron las mejillas, lo supe porque las sentía calientes. Sentía tanto desprecio justo ahora y el cansancio me ganaba la partida.

_ Esta noche descansas, mañana comienza el verdadero juego. _

El día siguiente las miradas que captaba entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin en la primera tanda doble de pociones no tenían muy contento a cierto profesor. Entrar al aula era entrar a un espacio acogedor, tarros de especímenes extraños y plantas serpenteantes, calderos con el humo danzando sobre sus bocas abiertas. Un ambiente extremadamente familiar, recordé con dolor la infancia que tuve en Sudamérica y todas las brujas y hechiceros que mantenían plantas en sus chozas para crear pociones. Me sentí en casa. Un recuerdo que se esfumó en tanto entró el profesor. Que pociones estuviera a primera hora el día siguiente de mi entrada misteriosa en Hogwarts debía ser el precio a pagar por atreverme a venir aquí. Estaba completamente convencida de ello. No cruzó palabra con nadie, simplemente entró y la habitación se sumergió en un silencio de cripta. Toda aquella teatralidad me hizo gracia, Snape pareció notarlo, ya que miró en mi dirección e hizo un gesto. Sentí un fuerte tirón.

_ Soy fuerte Severus Snape. No te equivoques. _

Gruñó, y estoy segura que lo hizo, aun cuando la distancia que nos separaba era de unos cuantos metros. Su enfurruñamiento era casi divertido. Apartó la vista y la dirigió unos asientos más atrás, la mueca de repulsión en su rostro cetrino pareció darle vida a sus facciones generalmente dormidas. Miré detrás y divisé en la dirección de su mirada a la criatura indefensa que ignoraba adrede la mirada dura de Severus Snape. Un joven de pelo enmarañado y gafas redondas sobrepuestas a unos ojos verdes y amables. _Cómo los de Lily. _Pareció advertir que le observaba porque alzó la vista en mi dirección y yo le sonreí. Me sentí repentinamente conmovida al mirarle, definitivamente no tenía mucho de Lily en él, pero esos grandes ojos verdes compensaban la falta de las delicadas facciones de su madre, sencillamente esos ojos lo decían todo. Y me dio gusto haber venido. Me dio gusto haber hecho la promesa. Aquél instinto protector de una madre flameó dentro de mí y sentí nostalgia de una época en donde ese sentimiento flameaba libremente de tanto en tanto. Una sacudida me sacó de la ensoñación.

En cuanto la Srta. Boissieu termine de admirar el rostro del Señor Potter comenzaremos la clase de hoy- Bendita voz. Podía jurar que la hermosura de su voz se debía a la falta de complemento visual, sin duda alguna ese siseo vibraba sensualmente, siempre y cuando no se le mirase la dureza de su rostro inexpresivo. Me giré de nuevo, permaneciendo derecha en mi asiento, esperando a que las risas tontas de las jóvenes y los alaridos burlones de los chicos bajaran su volumen. Snape mandó a callar y el silencio sepulcral volvió.

Lamento mucho haberle molestado, Profesor Snape- siseé su nombre mirándole a los ojos e imitando su vibración lenta. Frunció el ceño unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta.

¿Estás loca?- me reprochó Carlina jalando de mi arete de pluma, me sobé la oreja adolorida- ¿Quieres que Snape te repruebe? O peor, que te mate.

¿A qué te refieres Carlina?, un profesor no puede matar a nadie.

Pero puede reprobarte.- contrapunteó horrorizada.

No si mis pociones son las mejores. – le dije obstinada, recostando el mentón en el hueco de mi mano izquierda.

Snape había dejado las instrucciones en el pizarrón, más viejo que Stonehenge. Y se sentó tras el escritorio de roble, cogió la pluma y comenzó a hacer tachaduras con una fuerza tal que podía haber roto las hojas de pergamino. _Usa pergamino resistente_. Estaba enfadado y sabía que era por mi presencia. Quizás no era el único, un chico rubio de Slytherin estaba incómodo con mi presencia y sus grandulones amigos parecían sentir curiosidad más que aversión. Descubrí a Harry mirando en mi dirección un par de veces y cuchicheaba casi sin mover los labios con una castaña y un pelirrojo. _Es un __Weasley__. _Supe de inmediato. Lo que no pude prever, incluso con la atención puesta en Snape era la impresión de éste al verme dar un toque de magia al caldero con la poción burbujeante sin usar varita. Alzó la vista de inmediato y como si hubiera estado toda la mañana buscando un pretexto para sacarme de su aula bajó de su pedestal de roble y se posó frente a mí. Me miró con sorna.

¿Algún inconveniente con la poción?, Profesor Snape- siseé. No dijo nada, ambos sabíamos que eso no era lo que había captado su atención. Sentí su expectación crecer.

¿Dónde está su varita? – preguntó con parsimonia, saboreando cada silaba al pronunciarla.

No necesito la varita para realizar ésta poción, Profesor.

Snape mantuvo la mirada clavada en mis ojos y sentí de nuevo el tirón. Lo alejé. Alrededor los Gryffindor y Slytherin susurraban intranquilos sobre aquel asunto. Carlina, a unos pasos de mí, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Todos necesitaban una varita para acabar cualquier poción.

¿Dónde tiene escondida su varita?- susurraron en el fondo.

_Malfoy es el apellido del rubio. S_upe entonces.

No le quite la mirada a Snape en ningún momento, estaba intranquilo casi saboreando la victoria.

Eso, Srta. Boissieu, no responde a mi pregunta.- sonrió apenas- ¿Dónde está su varita? Repitió aún más cerca de mi rostro.

_ Maldita voz. Si su despreciable temperamento se extinguiera, seguramente conseguiría una novia o dos._

Aprendí a canalizar la magia a través de mis dedos, de la misma manera que se canaliza la magia desde el mago a la varita.

Parece que ninguna varita la ha elegido. – susurró el chico rubio de Slytherin.

El cuchicheo se hizo mayor en el aula. Todo mago portaba una varita. Sin importar de qué lugar del mundo provengas, necesitas una varita.

Eso, suena a magia oscura Srta. Boissieu- dijo Snape un poco más alto. Estaba disfrutando del aprieto en el cuál me estaba metiendo. La temperatura me subió y mis ojos flamearon, Snape se dio cuenta del cambio y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

No tan oscuro como usted- articulé inclinándome hacia adelante. Nadie escuchó aquello, porque no proferí sonido alguno. Sólo Carlina se había percatado del movimiento de mis labios y se alejó un paso, totalmente nerviosa.

Al director le encantará enterarse de las buenas nuevas. ¿No es así? Srta. Boissieu.

Entonces rompí el contacto visual, Snape quería hacerme la guerra, una que yo no había previsto al decidir entrar en Hogwarts. Cogí los libros y salí sin mediar palabra. En mitad del pasillo divisé a Harry y su grupo mirándome. Recordé entonces. Le sonreí al trío.

_ Estás aquí para cumplir una meta, Sérène. Una promesa a la persona menos conveniente, una venganza que llevaría a cabo sin importar quién muriera en el camino y una razón que me impulsaba_. _No lo olvides. _

Dumbledore no se encontraba particularmente sorprendido de verme allí, sentada frente a él. Jugueteando con la pluma que colgaba de mi oreja derecha. No me miró en lo absoluto, se limitó a escribir un par de cartas dirigidas al ministerio y se mantuvo con el semblante tranquilo un buen rato_. Pero él no cuenta con que yo posea el poder de sentir las emociones. Sé lo que sientes Dumbledore. _Estaba afanado y curioso, sobre todo curioso. Magnifico hombre el de las gafas de media luna, un don para el trato y la paciencia de un oso perezoso. Inteligente y astuto. Sin duda Albus Dumbledore había nacido para brillar entre muchos. Le estaba mirando insistentemente y pareció rendirse a mi escrutinio alzando la cabeza y sonriéndome tranquilamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estruendo y todos saltamos de nuestros asientos. Fawkes sacó la cabeza debajo de su ala y se sacudió aturdido. Sentí pena. La puerta había sido azotada por el mismísimo Severus Snape quien en un arranque de euforia entro dando zancadas. Se detuvo frente a mí y sonrió con malicia.

_Bella sonrisa. Al menos lo sería si no hubiera una mala intención de por medio. _

Él pareció confundido. Abrió los ojos y luego miró a Dumbledore y a mí alternativamente. Un rubor apenas notable apareció en sus mejillas pálidas. Entonces lo sentí, él estaba avergonzado.

_ ¿Severus Snape avergonzado?- _dejó de mirar al director, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Mierda!- exclamé sorprendida.

¡Srta. Boissieu!- reprochó el director.- cuide su lenguaje, por favor.

Miré a Severus de nuevo y sé que él podía ver el arrebol de mis mejillas y la turbulencia de mis ojos amarillos, como el cauce del río cuando está crecido. Quité la mirada de él. No le permitiría leer mis pensamientos de nuevo. _No. Bajes. La. Guardia. _

Lo lamento. Por favor, excúseme- dije avergonzada.

¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?- dijo

La Srta. Boissieu tiene algo para decirle, director- contestó Snape, seguramente adelantándose a que yo dijera alguna locura. _No me conoces, Severus. _

Yo me quedé en silencio, sabía de buena mano que Snape deseaba darle las noticias a Dumbledore, en parte porque así podía añadir las piscas de urgencia y gravedad con el preciso tono de seriedad a todo el asunto de la varita. De cualquier manera, Severus no dio pie a que yo dijera nada porque él mismo se encargó de proferir acusaciones en mi contra más exageradas que realistas, entre la perorata de _eso es magia oscura _y _te dije que no debíamos aceptarla._ Salió a relucir el increíble pretexto de mi dudosa procedencia. El director le escuchó pacientemente y yo me estaba hartando de todo el asunto. Cuando Snape se desahogó y soltó todo lo que tenía por decir Dumbledore me miró a los ojos y por un instante vi en sus pupilas azules como el cielo, las intenciones de escribirle a Nicolás Flamel. Y, por supuesto, yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarle.

Snape se arrinconó al lado del director y ambos me sometieron a un interrogatorio silencioso.

_ Esto no está saliendo como debería. _

Respiré profundo.

Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape.-dije solemne.- mi intención al entrar a Hogwarts era pasar desapercibida entre los alumnos de sus casas. Mis objetivos no tienen por qué interferir en el resto.

Admites que estás usando Hogwarts para tus fines oscuros- eso no era una pregunta.

Estaba claro en la carta que Nicolás envió a Dumbledore.- Snape pareció sorprenderse ante esto y miró al director con indignación.

Ciertamente, Severus- empezó el director.- Nicolás no habló de un fin oscuro debo destacar, pero había cierta alusión a la magia oscura que usted practica Srta. Boissieu.

Me sentía acorralada, aun cuando había al menos siete maneras de salir de esta situación, Nicolás había escrito de más en aquella carta. _Confía en Dumbledore _dijo en su momento. Miré a Fawkes, estaba intranquilo.

En Sudamérica, donde nací y pasé gran parte de mi infancia, se practica la magia negra con mayor frecuencia que otros tipos de magia. Eventualmente, esta magia oscura es orientada a fines menos maléficos. Sin embargo, sé de primera mano que no es muy bien aceptada en este continente.

Snape hizo un gesto y Dumbledore subió sus anteojos de medialuna con su dedo índice.

Y esta magia… ¿Se práctica sin varita? – preguntó el director. Al fin, la pregunta del millón de galeones.

Aparté la mirada de Fawkes. Y suspiré profundo.

Me rindo.- dije y ambos parecieron sorprenderse- es evidente que el profesor Snape no pretende dejar correr el asunto de mi entrada a Hogwarts y que usted, a pesar de querer demostrar lo contrario, desea averiguar cuál es el meollo del asunto. Dumbledore sonrió afable, como un niño travieso.- No moleste a Nicolás Flamel por semejante tontería.

Me levanté de la silla donde había permanecido sentada, y la fuerza que necesitaba vino a mí de repente.

Profesor Dumbledore, entiendo que usted me hace un enorme favor al admitirme en este colegio, y mayor aun sabiendo el riesgo que corre al satisfacer mis exigencias, como entrar al quinto curso en vez del séptimo. Siguiendo ciegamente los halagos y buenas pautas de nuestro amigo en común, Nicolás Flamel. Debo decirle que estoy enormemente agradecida por ello. ¡Por Merlín que lo estoy!- exclamé exasperada.- pero no me pida, que le explique el asunto de la varita.

Ambos permanecieron el silencio. Dumbledore sonrió suspicaz y Snape se enojaba cada vez más.

Entonces, ¿No tenemos varita?- probó Snape.

Por amor a Merlín y todo el séquito de Arturo.- grité- No usaré la maldita varita en Hogwarts, a menos que el mismísimo Voldemort estuviera en frente de mí justo ahora.

Quedaron de piedra. Y yo estaba al borde de mi temperatura corporal. La túnica me asfixiaba, los labios, las orejas y las mejillas las sentía al rojo vivo. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Tenemos varita- dijo Snape socarrón- y nos negamos a usarla. Como si pudiera causar un cataclismo con ella. ¿Acaso se creé tan poderosa? O, ¿Funesta?

_Maldito, preceptivo Snape. _

Miré a Dumbledore, ignorando completamente al hombre de negro. Estaba preocupado, más que sentirlo podía verlo en sus ojos.

Sé que Nicolás no le mentirá si le pregunta acerca de la varita. Le dirá, sin ninguna duda, que es tan poderosa como la varita de Sauco… por ejemplo- Dumbledore endureció sus facciones y se reclinó en su asiento- Por respeto a la amistad de mi familia con él y el respeto que merece un mago de categoría como usted profesor, tendré que dejar en claro ciertas cosas: La primera, le prometí a Nicolás que confiaría en usted y su juicio pase lo que pase; en segundo, le pediré por favor que no me pregunte sobre mi varita Profesor Dumbledore, así no me veré obligada a mentirle.

Esto no me sorprende- exclamó tranquilo, juntando los dedos de ambas manos.

No aceptes eso, Albus- inquirió Snape.

Profesor Snape- le llamé, captando su fría mirada- usted tiene razón, soy oscura, como la magia que practico y si tanto desea saber sobre la varita, le pido que recuerde lo que acabo de mencionar. Sólo la usaré cuando el mismísimo Voldemort esté frente a mí.

Dejando en claro todos los puntos, salí despavorida de la habitación, cerrando el aula tras de mí. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras de caracol, las escaleras movedizas y salí disparada a los terrenos de Hogwarts. El cuerpo me ardía a sobremanera y la turbulencia de los ojos la sentía rabiar. Necesitaba aire, aire frío para bajar mi temperatura y calmar mis nervios antes de que la tormenta se desboque.


	3. III La orden del Fénix

III La orden del Fénix

En mi sueño, Lord Voldemort caminaba despacio sobre la hierba húmeda. El rocío brillaba allí donde la oscuridad de Voldemort no podía alcanzarla. Detrás de él, altivos como leones orgulloso el séquito más oscuro seguía paso a paso al Señor Tenebroso. Todos sonreían con malicia. El cielo estaba tremendamente oscuro, sin Luna, sin estrellas. Sólo se veía resplandecer la piel de serpiente del que no debe ser nombrado. La tropa detuvo su andar a las orillas de un puente colgante, suspendido sobre un barranco tan profundo que no se veía más que oscuridad, tampoco podías escuchar el gorgoteo del río que le atravesaba. En el extremo opuesto del puente, yo observaba la multitud. Iba descalza y con una dormilona fina sobre el cuerpo, sin embargo sólo podía sentir un calor abrazador. Un millón de dientes blancos brillaron a través del espacio pero sólo un juego destacó sobre todos los demás, el individuo dio un paso al frente, luego otro, y otro hasta llegar a la mitad del puente que oscilaba peligrosamente sobre el barranco. Comencé a sentirme aterrorizada, tremendamente inquieta. El individuo alzó ambas manos mostrándome las palmas y como si desease asustarme a morir estiró los brazos y jaló de la manga de su túnica dejando expuesto un antebrazo tan blanco como un colmillo de marfil, tatuado con la horrorosa marca tenebrosa.

Desperté chillando. Empapada hasta los pies de sudor. Menudo sueño. Debí prever que algo similar sucedería, llegar a Hogwarts sólo desencadenaría una serie de premoniciones y visiones que me atacarían hasta que estuviera familiarizada con el entorno. Una especie de poder que me preparaba para ser la superviviente más acta. Nada me cogía por sorpresa. Aparté el dosel de un tirón, pesaba tanto como hacía ver. Las pequeñas chicas dormían plácidamente en sus camas de princesas. _Al menos el hechizo silenciador funciona. _Conciliar el sueño después de una pesadilla terrible no se encontraba entre mis rituales del buen sueño. Me toqué el rostro, aún seguía caliente.

Me desperecé al instante y supe que necesitaba aire fresco. El paseo por los terrenos de esa mañana no había surtido el efecto deseado, considerando que la siempre abrasadora emoción de la rabia no disminuiría sin importar lo que sucediese. _Llevabas demasiada ropa encima. _He vivido lo suficiente con el asunto del vertiginoso cambio de temperatura para saber que sólo dos situaciones me ayudan a apagar el calor de mi cuerpo: el frío aire del invierno y, el agua parcialmente congelada. En ambos casos, tenía éxito si estaba desnuda. Salté de la cama y me quité el camisón de algodón por la cabeza. Cogí entre mis cosas del baúl la túnica azabache sin distintivo que porté en el Andén 9 y ¾. _Mis polainas si Filch me ve desnuda. Quizás se infarte y muera de una vez. _Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Los goznes chillan, recordé. Respiré hondo. Sudaba a mares, necesitaba el aire frío ahora. _Bien, no puedes aparecerte en Hogwarts, a menos… que seas un ser poderoso y oscuro._

Aparecí en el lugar que deseaba con un pequeño ¡PLOP! El lugar más ventilado que se ocurrió visitar. La torre de astronomía. Avancé sobre la madera crujiente, sintiendo el viento soplar fuerte a mi alrededor. Suspiré de alivio al sentir la frescura del aire. El otoño se acercaba inexorable, de eso seguro. Me acerqué a la barandilla, completamente perdida en la sensación rejuvenecedora del aire frío y denso. _Cómo si rejuvenecer de nuevo fuera posible. _Cerré los ojos dejándome envolver por la corriente de aire. ¡Qué éxtasis! _No es suficiente. _Desabroché la túnica y baje la capucha, el pelo se volvió una maraña intrincada casi de inmediato ante el fuerte azote del viento. Las estaciones frías del año me venían bien. Hace días que no sentía el alivio en la piel. Ardía intermitentemente desde hace semanas, alcanzando la cúspide en los encuentros con Dumbledore y Snape.

_Confía en Dumbledore_, me alentó Nicolás.

- Dumbledore-susurré- Snape.

_Mortífago. _

Y la simpleza de la palabra iba cargada con toda la oscuridad que pueda contenerse en ella. Yo tenía razón: Severus Snape un ser con un pasado difuminado, pero no imborrable. Recordé la visión de hace unos momentos. La verdad era tan real como chirrido gutural que proferí al despertar de ella. Lord Voldemort y su séquito de juguetes podridos. No cabía duda alguna, el Señor Oscuro había renacido hacía sólo unos meses y estaba reuniendo a sus soldaditos de plomo quebradizo, de allí el inicio de mis visiones.

- Vas a pagarla con Sangre Voldemort. La destrucción de todo lo que amaba no habrá quedado impune cuando acabe contigo.

La razón por la cual rompí el pacto de mi exilio y vine a Inglaterra, desde el preciso momento en que las visiones comenzaron supe que mi venganza se llevaría a cabo. Nada va a detenerme. Pagará por la sangre que ha derramado.

_ Dumbledore es un mago muy poderoso, sólo él puede detener a quien tú sabes. Estoy seguro, y por Merlín que apostaría el elixir de la eterna juventud, que él estaría complacido a sobremanera si te tuviera en sus filas. _

- Si me tuviera en sus filas. – suspiré- Nicolás, entré a Hogwarts para cuidar de Harry Potter. Tú me enviaste aquí por otra razón. ¿Quieres que una fuerzas con Albus Dumbledore, amigo Flamel? Un viejo mago excéntrico y un mortífago disfrazado de profesor de pociones. Menuda combinación de poder mágico.

Dumbledore es la clave, siempre lo ha sido. Si deseo encontrarme cara a cara con el Señor Tenebroso debo meterme a Albus en el bolsillo, el viejo con los anteojos de medialuna es el camino.

Saltaba a la vista que Snape comía de la mano del viejo director y que éste, pese a sus obligaciones para con Hogwarts estaba más interesado en eliminar a la retoño del mal que dirigir una escuela de pánfilos cabeza hueca. _Nuestros enemigos nos hacen amigos._ No necesito a Dumbledore para matar a Voldemort con un movimiento de varita, en especial ahora que soy más fuerte que en mi otra vida. Sólo un ser oscuro puede derrotar a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Dumbledore poseía, muy a mi pesar, todos los contactos y vías que necesitaba para llegar a mi objetivo. Un atajo en el camino. Estar a su lado era estar un paso más cerca del Señor Oscuro, un paso más cerca de su muerte. No me detendría, mi misión en Hogwarts es más que una mera excusa para quedarme aquí, era el incentivo que me faltaba para llegar al final de todo. _Los planes han de cambiar Sérène. _Para bien o para mal, estar cerca de Albus Dumbledore me daba una ventaja por sobre cualquiera. Y Snape dejaría de fastidiar.

Un anciano, un mortífago y una criatura sobrenatural. _Llevas razón Nicolás: nuestros enemigos nos hacen amigos. _Y sólo existía una manera de conocer el siguiente paso.

Esa mañana me senté en el aula de DCAO. La pequeña regordeta cara-de-sapo era una mujer tremendamente exasperante. Su cuerpecillo azucarado y su risilla hipócrita me tenían sin cuidado, hasta… hasta que se enfrentó a Harry, o más bien Harry se enfrentó a ella. No tenía problema alguno en no usar la varita en esta clase, sobre todo por la seguridad del cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts. Otros pensaban lo contrario. Harry, el niño que vivió, desafió a la profesora Umbridge con argumentos que más de uno sabían ciertos, aunque prefirieran evadir la realidad pensando lo contrario. Entre tanto jaleo Harry terminó castigado y yo hastiada, con un ligero malestar en el estómago. Aquella mujercita me tenía asqueada. _Le haré pagar por tu castigo Harry. _Después de todo, los gemelos llevaban razón en algo: esa vieja tiene que purgarse de algunos males.

Carlina me alcanzó en la hora del descanso y yo me la zarandeé de encima con pretextos y nada más. No parecía contenta pero me vale poco lo que ella pueda llegar a pensar. Larry apareció un rato después en transformaciones. Lo tenía a mi lado parloteando acerca del próximo partido de Quidditch. Se acercaba el final de la hora cuando la Profesora McGonagall advirtió lo que Snape había captado en cuestión de segundos. La ausencia de la varita.

- El Profesor Dumbledore está al tanto. – dije- Puede acudir a él si quiere aclarar algún asunto. Y lo dejó correr. Aunque sabía de sobra que el asunto no quedaría allí.

Librarme de ese día había sido un camino largo, increíblemente intrincado. El tiempo pasa despacio cuando deseas librarte de ciertas situaciones. Pero el crepúsculo había llegado y antes de bajar al gran comedor hice una parada: La oficina del Director. La estatua tallada del águila se hacía más grande conforme me acercaba, mis pasos repiqueteaban en el adoquinado, en primera estancia sonaban mis pasos solitarios pero había otro sonido: un ondular del viento.

- Profesor Snape- dije en cuento percibí su presencia, repentinamente familiar. Me viré y esperé a que alcanzara mi altura.

Su caminar pausado y firme hacía ondear la capa negra que vestía sobre la túnica oscura. El cabello apenas se mecía frente a su rostro que mantenía inexpresivo y los ojos, negros y profundos me taladraban fuertemente. Primero pensé que un dementor causaría menos escalofríos hasta que su silueta se volvió más nítida a medida que se acercaba y la visión se volvió exótica y atrayente, como si el compás de su andar enviara vibraciones a través del aire que se mecían a tu alrededor. Sentí el pinchazo en los ojos e inmediatamente le expulsé. Llegó a mí altura y se posó frente a mi desafiante.

- ¿A qué debemos tal placer? Srta. Boissieu.- expelió mirándome desde su altura. Fruncí el entrecejo.

- Asuntos que atender con el estimado Director Dumbledore, Profesor Snape.- siseé en el mismo tono vibrante de él.

- ¿Alguna otro promesa que sacar a la luz? ¿Algún otro secreto será revelado?- murmuró en tono confidente acercándose.

Severus Snape era un hombre fascinante, obstinado y calculador, admiraba su insistencia y su capacidad para desconfiar. Sus pesquisas me irritaban a pesar de todo aquello. No permitiría que me doblegara a su antojo, me estaba desafiando y yo me sentía arder. Di un paso al frente, apenas un movimiento de avance.

- Todos tenemos un pasado que nos ha _marcado _ de por vida. ¿No es así?, Profesor.- musité. El aludido abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba sopesando mis palabras. – He de advertirle, que a pesar de ser usted un mago tremendamente poderoso no le permitiré entrar.

- Niña oscura, magia oscura- murmuró muy bajo, tuve que acercarme para escuchar.

- Usted podrá saber legeremancia, profesor Snape- le dije- pero jugar sucio es algo que sabemos hacer los dos.

- Descubriré lo que tramas, Boissieu.- y el susurro de mi nombre sonó ligeramente ahogado, ronco, sensual.

Nadie agregó nada más, no era necesario. Ambos nos mirábamos con odio y no había nada que importara más en ese momento que adivinar lo que el enemigo pensaba. El pinchón en mis ojos era fuerte y yo le expulsaba con mayor fuerza a cada intento de él por entrar en mi mente. _No verás nada Snape. _La temperatura me subió, me flamearon los ojos. Fue tan intenso que vi borroso por un momento.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó una voz acaramelada. Snape y yo nos separamos dando pasos atrás, tenía el corazón desbocado. Como la mañana en que subí a la locomotora escarlata de Hogwarts. Dumbledore nos miraba sobre los anteojos de medialuna mientras masticaba un caramelo. Su mirada pasó alternativa de Severus a mí y con una sonrisa pasó a caminar a nuestro lado. – El banquete está por empezar, Srta. Boissieu.

- Lo sé. – respondí- sin embargo, he de tener una conversación con usted.

- La profesora McGonagall me ha interrogado acerca de la ausencia de su varita, Srta. Boissieu. No debe preocuparse. Todo está resuelto.- dijo, para girarse y pronunciar la palabra clave.- caramelos de tabaco.

¡Por Merlín!

- No es referente a las clases, Director- Snape hizo un bufido, Dumbledore miró a la espera- estaríamos hablando de un tópico ligeramente más complicado que un problema en el aula de clases. A decir, la relación que existe entre Lord Voldemort y yo.

Dumbledore dejó de masticar el caramelo que tenía en la boca y se le deslizaron las gafas por la nariz, a mis espaldas Snape dio un paso al frente y sin mirarlo podía apostar un tarro de Cerveza de mantequilla a que tenía la cara arrugada. El director pareció pensárselo.

- En ese caso, Srta. Boissieu.- dijo despejando el paso a las escaleras- Pase adelante.

Dumbledore aparentaba estar tranquilo, más allá de las apariencias. Sus emociones eran harina de otro costal, uno que aumentaba de tamaño conforme la espera se hacía más larga. Estaba ansioso y ligeramente irritado. Snape era otro cuento, uno de nunca acabar. Se posó en el rincón que había ocupado el Director en nuestra última reunión, cogió el Chivatoscopio que seguía sobre la mesa redonda y lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio, frente a mí. Dumbledore y Snape no lo sabían, pero yo tenía la capacidad de bloquear ciertos tipos de magia, sobre todo la barata como la del chivatoscopio aunque la última vez hubiera estado muy abrumada para pensar en bloquearlo. Menuda ridiculez. De cualquier manera, no estaba allí para mentir.

- Tome asiento, Srta. Boissieu. – me ofreció el Director. Lo rechacé de inmediato. Estar de pie mantenía mi resolución firme. Sobre todo con Snape rondando.

- Director, comprendo que el profesor Snape sea un valioso miembro del cuerpo docente y un mago excepcional en el arte de las pociones- dije mirando a Severus de soslayo.- pero, ¿Debe estar presente en cada conversación que tengamos?- me volteé hacia Snape- no se ofenda profesor Snape, simplemente resalto el hecho de que usted y el director parecen conformar una entidad.

Snape esperó. Luego, se acercó con sigilo y una mirada gatuna. Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

- El profesor Snape, Srta. Boissieu. Al igual que cada miembro del cuerpo docente, es un mago valioso y de total confianza. Severus, en particular es un gran amigo y goza de mi absoluta confianza.

Miré al director y leí en su ojos lo que decía entre líneas: _Le contaré de cualquier manera. _

- Bien- dije al momento que palmeaba- pretendo ser breve, de cualquier manera no hay demasiado que contar. Ambos callaron, tenía el derecho de palabra. No obstante, dudé en proferir vocablo. Lo que había pasado entre el Señor Oscuro y yo era un pasaje de mi vida que había desencadenado un sinfín de malos tragos, diecisiete años de angustia– Como a muchos, Voldemort me quitó aquello que amaba más que a nada.- hice una pausa, noté que sonaba inflexible, no era lo que pasaba en mi interior por supuesto, pero debía mantenerlo de esa manera. Perder el control no era conveniente- me arrebató a la única familia que tenía. Y como a muchos, el deseo de venganza brota de mis poros, mi sangre reclama venganza.

Dumbledore se lo pensó un momento, la suspicacia ganaba. Snape permaneció callado, yo sabía que estaba ansioso. Después de todo, él es un mortífago, le pesara o no. Hubo un silencio cargado.

- Sé lo que piensa-dije sin inmutarme- Usé a Nicolás Flamel como un boleto de entrada a Hogwarts. Lo que en parte es cierto, debo admitir. He dejado en claro que mi estancia en el colegio se debe a la promesa que le hice a Lily. – el aura de Snape se removió inquieta- el hecho de que usted esté aquí y sea el mago más poderoso e influyente del país es sólo un agregado ventajoso en todo esto. Nicolás me instó a confiar en usted, y le tomaré la palabra.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, el director se recostó en la silla de espaldar alto y subió sus lentes de media luna. _Sospecha. _Pensé.

- Sérène.- dijo pausado Dumbledore- admito que a pesar de tu juventud eres una mujer temeraria e inteligente. Lo he notado. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar en el extraño vínculo que existe entre la promesa a Lily Evans y el indudable hecho que supone que debiste hacerla cuando ella aún vivía.

Severus se acercó más a mi lado, estaba a la defensiva. Reparé de inmediato a lo que se refería el director. ¿Qué podría decirle? Voldemort la cagó al querer matarme y por eso estoy así. Y, en el tránsito de mi nueva vida en pañales conocí a Lily y a su familia que vivían en la sombra porque la criatura que me había hecho esto la perseguía a ella y a su bebé. La vergüenza que me daba pasar por aquello no se comparaba con el dolor al recordar el efímero momento en el cual conocí a Lily y, en cómo me vi reflejada en ella. No podía decirle cómo. No ahora.

- La vida es apenas un suspiro, profesor Dumbledore. Voldemort me hizo esto- espeté con rabia a la vez que me señalaba a mí misma- Nicolás no miente al decir que soy poderosa. Profesor Dumbledore- inquirí cuando me acerqué a posé mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba con el puño cerrado sobre el escritorio- Si usted…

_¿Qué es esto? _

Retiré mi mano de inmediato. Todos en la sala se sumieron en ansiedad. Le miré totalmente extasiada. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? No había reparado en ningún instante que Dumbledore no pretendería acabar con el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos él sólo. Se tiene que ser tremendamente estúpido al pensar eso y el director de Hogwarts tenía más que un poderoso afán de acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. Había dedicado parte de su tiempo a formar un ejército, toda una guerrilla de inteligencia con información de primera acerca de nuestro enemigo en común.

- La orden.- susurré- la orden del Fénix.

- ¿Sérène?

Nos miramos un buen rato, Dumbledore permaneció quieto. Snape saltó a su lado, mantenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada implacablemente dura sobre mí. El director se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio pausadamente, con cada paso que daba sopesaba las opciones que tenía, se le notaba en los ojos azules. Snape se mantuvo firme en su posición, como un soldado en filas. Yo tuve que girarme para ocultar el remolido de mis ojos amarillos.

- Debo decir que me has impresionado, Sérène. Parece que gozas de numerosos talentos, no solo puedes canalizar la magia a través de tus manos, sino que además, posees el don de la premonición.

Me giré de inmediato, sin reparar que pudiera ver mis ojos turbios.

- Quiero unirme a la orden.- solté sin más. Existía un grupo de magos que poseían información exclusiva sobre Voldemort. No lo pensaría dos veces. Debo entrar.

- Esa es una petición imposible de cumplir, Srta. Boissieu. Espetó Severus Snape detrás del escritorio.- la orden es exclusivamente…

- Para magos y brujas que deseen usar sus talentos para acabar con el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.- le interrumpí, crecía en mí un frenesí alentador.- la orden y yo, perseguimos el mismo objetivo, mantenemos el mismo propósito.

- Me temo, Srta. Boissieu que es usted muy joven y…

- No es cierto- dije, arrepintiéndome de inmediato.- lo que quiero decir, es que tengo la mayoría de edad. Y no salga con excusas, sabe de buena mano que soy poderosa.

Caímos en el silencio. Dumbledore y yo nos mirábamos, su mirada era inescrutable e imposible de leer. Yo tenía los ojos turbios de excitación y Snape nos miraba intranquilo, por supuesto su semblante reflejaba una emoción distinta.

- Me lo pensaré- dijo al rato, casi sin cambiar la expresión.

- Albus…

- Por el momento, creo que la señorita Boissieu debe dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Tomaremos en cuenta su consideración. Dicho esto se dirigió a su escritorio, noté que miró rápidamente el chivatoscopio Snape captó el movimiento del director y dejó caer su mirada negra sobre este. No emitía luz alguna.

No me rendiría en esto, necesitaba esa información tanto como deseaba destruir a Voldemort. Conseguiría entrar a la orden sin importar lo que debiera sacrificar. Usaré todos los medios a mi alcance así como usé todos lo que poseía a mano para entrar a Hogwarts.

Viré sobre mis pies, despacio. No aparté la mirada de ellos ni un segundo. Snape estaba furioso. Sostuve su miraba unos instantes. Los ojos se habían vuelto más negros y hondos.

_Nos vemos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Severus. _

El abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento me asustó la idea de perder las pupilas negras por un blanco de muerte. Sentí como se enfurecía más. Salí a paso rápido de allí con temor a que me diera alcance. Bajé rápidamente los escalones y tracé mi ruta a la lechuceria. Necesitaba enviar una carta.


	4. IV Entre pergamino e invitaciones

IV Entre pergamino e invitaciones.

Extasiada como me encontraba no reparé en el camino que trazaba hacia la lechuceria. Los cuadros volaban fugaces a mí alrededor a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos del castillo. Subí la torre y en lo alto me topé con un par de alumnos de Huperpuff. Saqué pergamino y una pluma de la túnica, al menos hice la pantomima ante ellos. Solo traía conmigo dos trozos de pergamino realmente pequeños, transformé uno de los pergaminos en una pluma para poder escribir. Me senté en el último escalón y redacté unas líneas tan simples como despreocupadas.

Existe una orden para acabar con él. Voy a unirme.

Todo está bien, recuerda desayunar cada día. Saluda a Elbe de mi parte,

Con amor S.

Doblé el pergamino y lo amarré a la patita flacucha de una lechuza parda muy gorda. Era una de las lechuzas del colegio.

- Entrégasela a Esteban Collingwood. Le sobé la cabeza un rato y luego la dejé irse.

Bajé despacio, escalón por escalón. Meditando sobre la charla con Dumbledore. No era mi intención enterarme sobre la Orden del Fénix de esa manera, tan desprovista de respeto hacia la intimidad mental del anciano director. Sólo pretendía disuadirle para considerarme parte de su equipo, necesitaba acercarme más a él. Sembrar confianza y cosechar los frutos de los privilegios que esa confianza traía consigo. Eres muy joven había dicho. _La verdad no. _No gozaba de los años de los cuales Dumbledore podía presumir y ni menos que eso. Pero soy, eventualmente, más vieja que Snape, en un sentido espeluznantemente literal que no podía ser apreciado a simple vista. De eso ninguna duda. Probablemente, unirme a la orden es una de las ambiciones más exigentes que podría plantearme alcanzar, exceptuando el objetivo de acabar con cierto Señor Oscuro. No importa lo que deba sacrificar, lo haré. Para ello estoy aquí.

La semana se desvaneció tan rápido como el agua entre los dedos. La monotonía del colegio era más que aburrida, en cierto aspecto podría decirle que era tremendamente mortífera. Seguir las clases con entusiasmo era un asunto de pupilos recién iniciados en el arte de la magia blanca. Nada que yo no supiese con anterioridad. Los salones de clases se convirtieron en una especie de purgatorio, un estado estático dónde no podías escapar hasta finalizada la hora, cuando al salir a los pasillos te desperezabas escuchando el bullicio de los adolescentes gritando y el repiqueteo frenético de los pies sobre el viejo adoquinado, ésta se convertía en la única alarma para despertar del sueño brumoso que te envolvía durante la clase. Todas las clases permanecían dentro de la categoría tormento abrumador. Exceptuando una: Pociones.

Las clases con Severus Snape caían en la categoría: Fuera de este mundo. Me hacía una gracia tremenda la manera en como despegaba los ojos del pergamino que tachaba con ahínco para mirarme mientras preparaba las pociones sin varita, un hecho que le incomodaba. Aprovechaba para dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona y luego, le ignoraba olímpicamente. Le sentía rabiar. Haberle hecho saber que conocía la ubicación del cuartel general de la orden no fue la acción más inteligente de mi parte, sobre todo porque debía dar a Dumbledore por enterado, pero estaba molesta. Tremendamente irritada por su presencia en mis reuniones con Dumbledore y la insistencia de su parte por entrar en mi cabeza. Severus Snape me había retado, y yo no era una criatura con la cual pudieses jugar.

Por otro lado, estaba el joven Harry Potter. A quién no le hablé ni una vez. Lo vigilaba a la distancia, chequeando que todo estuviera bien con él. Se veía saludable aunque ligeramente irritado. Nunca se separaba de sus amigos y mantenía una actitud amable con todos pese a que algunas veces fruncía el entrecejo sin razón alguna. Algo le estaba molestando. No había tenido sueños en los cuales Harry fuese el protagonista, mis visiones oscilaban entre los mortífagos y la fachada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, por lo que no me encontraba consciente de aquello que le molestaba. Sin embargo, el ligero presentimiento que todo tenía que ver con Umbridge y el dichoso castigo permanecía latente. No podía provocar mis visiones a voluntad, no es así como funciona la cosa, muy a mi pesar. Tenía que tocarle si deseaba provocar una reacción, o una visión. Algunas veces, le veía acariciarse las manos muy ligeramente, arrugaba el entrecejo y luego volvía a la normalidad. _Me ocuparé de eso luego. _Ahora Harry no era la prioridad.

Las cosas entre los profesores en Hogwarts no iba bien, Dumbledore prometió pensar lo de mi ingreso a la dichosa Orden del Fénix y Snape me odiaba con mayor intensidad cada día que transcurría. Las semanas siguieron fluyendo rápidamente, yo esperaba respuestas y luego percaté que quizás Dumbledore necesitaba un incentivo que le ayudase a decidirse entre aceptarme en la orden o despacharme de Hogwarts, porque estaba claro que no podía permanecer allí sabiendo tanto. Dumbledore era un hombre tremendamente curioso que apreciaba las habilidades especiales de los magos y brujas a su alrededor. Él no podía ver en mí el poder que poseía más allá de la turbulencia que se presentaba en mis ojos amarillos cada vez que me enfadaba o el arrebol de mis mejillas cuando la temperatura alcanzaba los niveles críticos de tolerancia. Por ello el viejo director no había dado respuesta de su decisión. Él simplemente no me deseaba. Y allí, estaba el centro del meollo. Debía probarle a Albus Dumbledore que hay un diamante escondido en la mina de carbón. Hacerle desear tenerme entre sus filas. No era un asunto de querer unirse por una causa justa, era un grupo selecto de magos y brujas inteligentes y poderosos. Con habilidades inigualables en el combate, astutos y dispuestos a dar sus vidas en esta guerra a muerte. Así es como lo ve Dumbledore, aprecia a cada miembro por su historia ligada al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos y la determinación de cada uno por acabarle a cualquier precio. No eran principiantes, habían luchado en la primera guerra.

La dulce sonrisa del director escondía algo más que un tierno carácter. Dumbledore, a pesar de lo que se pudiese pensar de él y de su magnificencia en el mundo de la magia, era un mago calculador. Extremadamente frío a la hora de hacer movimientos en el tablero. Bajo esa barba blanca y detrás de los anteojos de media luna albergaba un estratega. _El jugador que mueve las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez. _

El tiempo pasa volando sobre una escoba muy rápida aquí, en Hogwarts. Un mes y unos días han pasado desde que estoy atascada aquí, sin respuesta alguna por parte de Dumbledore.

Carlina y Larry, mantenían una charla muy animada sobre los prejuicios de los muggles hacia los hechiceros en la antigüedad, una conversación que comenzó como un tópico sofisticado acerca de la evolución psíquica de los muggles a través de los años y se convertía a media que agregaban elementos, en una perorata absurda sobre ningún tema en especial que no lleva a ninguna conclusión en particular. Salí de la conversación casi al instante de haberla comenzado. Dejé a ambos nadando en un lago oscuro. Tenía cosas importantes en que pensar. No presioné al director en ningún momento durante el mes siguiente a nuestra conversación. Más por el hecho de que no sabía cómo transmitirle la conmovedora historia de mi vida hecha trisas que por no tener el valor de hacerlo. Yo era una persona insistente, tremendamente persuasiva cuando no se trataba de mis asuntos personales saliendo a flote bajo la mirada despectiva de personas tremendamente oscura. _ Unos ojos desafiantes. _Y, yo no me encontraba de ánimos para tratar con Snape más allá del aula de clases, donde hacía gala de mi arrogancia y él de la suya. Era una especie de competencia.

Durante todo el rato mantuve firme a mi predisposición de no mirar a la mesa de profesores, en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Me sentía particularmente egoísta al enredar a Dumbledore en esta situación comprometedora pero necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba pertenecer a la orden. Ésta noche se resolvería todo, esta noche haría que Albus Dumbledore deseará tener a un ser poderoso en sus filas. Porque hoy el recibiría una invitación. Me sentía ansiosa al respecto, no por ello menos confiada. No lo soporté más y giré a la mesa de profesores, allí estaba él conversando con McGonagall como si éste fuera un día cualquiera en una escuela de magia y hechicería cualquiera, con las velas flotando sobre los platos y los utensilios chocando unos contra otros provocando un sonido metálico, las risas por doquier y una que otra discusión entre enamorados. Casi me sentí envuelta en una bruma de tranquilidad como si nada estuviera pasando. Hasta que le vi a _él. _Me estaba mirando, de una forma distinta a la que me miraba todos los días en el aula de pociones, o en los pasillos del castillo, camino al Gran Comedor o en las tribunas del campo de Quidditch. No había rastro de esa arrogancia que lo coronaba como el príncipe de los desdeñosos. El entrecejo débilmente fruncido y los labios ligeramente separados, estaba absorto mirándome desde su silla en la mesa de los profesores. Recordé la vez que pensé sobre su sonrisa y lo bella que era, ahora no estaba sonriendo, pero su rostro tenía ese matiz que adoptó cuando descubrió que había logrado entrar en mi mente y que esos eran mis pensamientos. Levemente avergonzado, como un adolescente. Definitivamente era un hombre fascinante, nada temible cuando se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y no tratando de inmiscuirse en los míos.

- Sérène, te estoy hablando.- Carlina solía ser tremendamente inoportuna, poseía un talento excepcional para joder en los momentos menos apropiados.

- ¡No tires de mi pluma!- le dije sobándome la oreja derecha.

- ¿A quién mirabas con esos ojos de niña tonta?- preguntó Larry sonriendo desde su asiento.

- No. Toques. La. Pluma. Sólo eso.- repetí mirándola a los ojos- No miraba a nadie Larry, estaba concentrada pensando. Enfaticé.

- Uuhh, si.- dijeron ambos.

- Cállense los dos.

Allí quedó todo, miré de soslayo a la mesa de profesores. Snape tomaba la copa frente a él y bebía un sorbo largo. Volví a sobar la pluma que colgaba de mi oreja derecha. No era momento de distraerse.

Se acercaba el alba, el cielo permanecía oscuro abarrotado de estrellas resplandecientes, unas titilantes otras estáticas pero todas relucientes en el firmamento. Me encontraba sentada sobre el barandal de la torre, con las piernas y pies colgando, meciéndose en el vacío. Llevaba la túnica negra puesta y la capucha abajo. Con la proximidad del amanecer la temperatura del ambiente incrementó un par de grados, el aire que soplaba aminoraba su fuerza y poco a poco el día se abría paso a través de las horas. Un momento precioso. La paz podía respirarse en ese instante.

- Un asiento peligroso, Srta. Boissieu- escuché decir. Me giré para verle y sonreír.

- No lo crea así. A mí me parece un asiento perfecto para admirar el espectáculo- respondí al tiempo que pasaba las piernas sobre el barandal y caía sobre mis pies en el sólido empedrado.- Pensé que no atendería la invitación de una alumna.

- Trato de no faltar a ninguna reunión si me es posible- dijo Dumbledore. Llevaba una túnica verde claro con detalles dorados sobre ella.

No formulamos palabras por un momento. El primer rayo de sol comenzó a subir por el horizonte, viajando con prisa sobre el suelo de los campos, trepándose sobre los árboles y alcanzando las torres más altas de Hogwarts, comenzaba el amanecer. Me concentré en tantear sus emociones. Estaba calmo, relajado y dispuesto a escuchar. Me encontré repentinamente nerviosa. _No seas estúpida Dumbledore está solo. _Volví la mirada a él.

- Lo siento. Sonreí.- le estoy causando problemas.

- ¿Llamarías a esta invitación una tregua? Atacó de repente.

- Difícilmente, profesor.

- Y bien…

- Profesor, me temo que el inicio de nuestra relación no fue el más alentador, debo decir. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que pueda aparentar mi carácter o la ausencia de respuestas de Nicolás Flamel no soy una criatura particularmente malvada. Al menos no, si me lo propongo.

Hice una pausa antes de agregar algo más. Me estaba preparando para soltar parte importante de una historia vetada por su protagonista.

- Ha dicho en su invitación, Srta. Boissieu que son sus intenciones contarme lo acontecido con Lord Voldemort y usted. Sé que él le ha quitado a sus seres queridos, pero me temo que hay un motivo que va más allá del dolor.

- Lo hay. Y si me permite profesor le contaré todo.


	5. V La historia del fénix

V La historia del fénix.

El sol bañó la torre de astronomía. La tiñó de un dorado quemado muy hermoso, ligeramente parecido al naranja de mis cabellos. Dumbledore resaltaba con su túnica verde y yo mantenía mi postura erguida envuelta en la túnica negra. El viento aun soplaba fuerte y se mantenía levemente frío. Dumbledore pasó sus manos a la espalda y esperó. Ya no había prorroga.

- Cómo sabrá, gracias a nuestro amigo Nicolás Flamel, mi familia materna proviene de Sudamérica donde se practica la magia negra y se veneran las criaturas míticas.- Dumbledore asintió- como el fénix, por ejemplo. Comencé a caminar en círculos, los trazaba lentamente a medida que pensaba como continuar.- Mi madre, una mujer nativa de la selva, poseía un fénix que había heredado de su padre. Una criatura hermosa que pasaba de generación en generación en la familia. Mi madre amaba al fénix como a su vida.

Hice una pausa. Luego detuve mi andar. Me encontré repentinamente agitada. Esta era una historia que no podía contarse más de una vez.

- Debo asumir que el fénix es relevante en la historia.

Lo miré algo exasperada.

- El fénix lo es todo en esta historia, profesor Dumbledore. – espeté rudamente. – mi madre casi muere al darme a luz, el fénix la salvó de morir sacrificándose a sí mismo. Todos sabemos que estas aves tienen poderes sorprendentes e ignoramos cuan poderosos pueden llegar a ser. Nadie ha logrado explicarse cómo o por qué, pero el fénix nunca renació de sus cenizas y mi madre se había salvado de la muerte. Por supuesto, yo me salvé con ella.

- Un dato sorprendente, Srta. Boissieu.- dijo Dumbledore fascinado- está claro que nuestro entendimiento referente al fénix es pobre.

- ¿Pobre?-interrogué- es insignificante. Lo sorprendente, profesor, no es el hecho de que el ave se haya sacrificado por nosotras. Sino, lo que sucedió después.

Volvimos a quedarnos quietos. Dumbledore mostraba una sonrisa pequeña y una mirada más suave. Sin duda pensaba en Fawkes.

- Mi magia, profesor.- dije lentamente sin quitarlo los ojos de su rostro.- se vio afectada por el sacrificio de Aurum. Digamos que… con su sacrificio me legó su poder mágico.

- Las visiones-dijo Dumbledore asombrado- la forma en que tus ojos se vuelve turbios cuando te exaltas.

- La temperatura corporal siempre alta, el agudo instinto que me permite saber quién anda rondando cerca de mí.-continué yo. – son dotes que un mago o bruja común no posee.

- Extraordinario- dijo el profesor Dumbledore acercándose, fuertemente atraído por el misterio. Me examinaba como si pudiese obtener más de mí con solo mirarme.

Había captado su atención como quería. Ahora me deseaba. _Viejo curioso_.

- Profesor, Permítame hacer un salto en la cronología y llegar al punto de la historia que nos interesa.- espeté haciendo que Dumbledore se detuviera y recobrara el semblante serio de hace unos momentos.- me encontraba en Inglaterra para aquellos tiempos, mi padre había migrado nuevamente y me trajo con él a Europa. Así que pasé una temporada en Londres junto a él. Comenzaba el otoño cuando conocí a Melquíades, mi esposo.

Tuve que girarme para no mirar como Dumbledore intensificaba su escrutinio, me dirigí al barandal y me sostuve de el con fuerza, el viento seguía soplando fuerte y había más luz. Si miraba directamente a mis ojos, los vería revueltos y oscuros como el agua de un río en medio de un monzón. Así que permanecí allí apoyada del barandal y viendo como el verde de los árboles perdía su color y se matizaba con tonos ocres característicos del otoño.

- Sérène…

- Yo no sabía cuan peligroso podía ser Voldemort- continué sin voltear, no dejaría que opinara nada- hasta que tocó las puertas mi casa reclamando a Melquíades. Voldemort le mató- dije en un susurro- frente a mis ojos.

Hice una pausa, encontrándome conmocionada por recordar aquellas imágenes nítidamente. Se proyectaban en mi mente como una película, había tanto detalle en esos recuerdos que era imposible para mí decir que aquello había pasado hace tantos años. El cuerpo inerte de Melquíades a mis pies era una escena que jamás olvidaría, la última vez que le vi. _No pierdas la concentración Dumbledore está esperando. _

Me recompuse de inmediato. Ignoré el ardor de mi piel a causa de la elevada temperatura. Debía continuar. Respiré hondo.

- Usted ha de suponer que Voldemort iría tras de mí una vez que acabara con Melquíades por resistirse a unírsele. Y lleva razón. Recuerdo perfectamente como la luz verde del Avada Kedavra se acercaba a mí, inexorable. Pensé que moriría en ese momento y que todo lo que amaba desaparecería por completo. Créame cuando le digo que esperar la muerte nunca fue tan agónico como en aquel momento. Fue tremendamente frustrante darme cuenta que la muerte no logró alcanzarme.- esta vez me giré, lo miré a los ojos sin importar que viera la turbulencia feroz en ellos- me consumía, ardía en llamas y mi cuerpo se hacía cenizas. La maldición no llegó a tocarme nunca, pero yo moría calcinada. ¿Comprende lo que le estoy diciendo, profesor?

Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules le brillaban. Estaba intrigado en extremo, confundido. Hacía conjeturas. Asintió.

- Heme aquí-culminé alzando los brazos- diecisiete años después, contando mi historia a un viejo y loco director con la esperanza de que me permita participar en la batalla contra el ser más despiadado de todos los tiempos.

- Fascinante- opinó Dumbledore después de unos segundos. Se acercó a mi lado y posó sus manos sobre mis hombros, me miraba intensamente- ¿Te das cuenta del extraordinario poder que posees?

- Lo dudo, profesor- contradije- nadie es capaz de renacer de sus cenizas. Ni siquiera yo.

Se apartó confundido con la interrogante en la mirada.

- No piense que poseo el poder de renacer de mis cenizas cada vez que me consuma.- expliqué- lo que pasó hace diecisiete años fue un caso aislado. No creo poder a volver a vivir luego de morir así. Al menos, no es una condición por la cual desee volver a pasar.

Fue un proceso doloroso. Y luego, un renacer de lo más frustrante.

- Lo que dice, Srta. Boissieu, es que la muerte es para usted una puerta abierta. Un camino sin retorno.

- Exactamente. No soy inmortal, profesor. Es una condición que nadie puede ostentar, hasta el fénix de mi madre encontró una manera de morir. La existencia es finita, para todo ser.

Dumbledore asintió. Comenzó a caminar en círculos, como yo lo hice hace unos momentos, mantenía la mano en el mentón y la otra en la espalda.

- Por supuesto, eso no desvirtúa el resto de mis cualidades- continué antes de que pudiese pensar un poco más- fuera de las visiones y el resto de mis habilidades también poseo una fuerza mágica superior. En otras palabras, soy más fuerte en esta vida que en la anterior.

- Por ello no usas la varita.

- Profesor Dumbledore.- advertí- No hablaremos de la varita.

Quedó en silencio. Repasaba la conversación. La torre se encontraba perfectamente iluminada ahora, en pocos momentos el castillo se inundaría con risas y gritos de alumnos eufóricos, correteando de aquí para allá iniciando sus actividades. Ya no teníamos tiempo.

- Le confío todo esto para que reconsidere mi ingreso en la orden. Perseguimos el mismo objetivo: Voldemort y mantenemos el mismo propósito: destruirlo.

Palabras que salieron de mi boca con un fervor sulfurado. Dumbledore entendió perfectamente el mensaje y yo comprendí que no daría una respuesta inmediata. Sin embargo, había logrado encender la llama que necesitaba para que su deseo de reunir a los magos más poderosos en contra de Voldemort ardiera fuertemente. Se lo pensaría seriamente.

- Lo consideraré, por supuesto que sí, Srta. Boissieu. – me dijo antes de hacer el ademán de retirarse. Sólo debía dejar en claro una cosa más.

- Profesor Dumbledore- llamé antes de que girara por completo- esta charla, como especifiqué en la invitación, es privada. Por lo que me gustaría que nadie se entere de lo que hemos conversado aquí.

- Puede estar tranquila, Srta. Boissieu. El profesor Snape no sabrá nada referente a nuestra conversación.

- Gracias- espeté luego.

Me quedé un rato más en la torre de astronomía. Necesitaba la brisa fría para bajar mi temperatura. Acababa de sacar a la luz el terrible pasado que quería esconder. Ya no hay marcha atrás, el juego apenas comenzaba.


	6. VI No debo decir mentiras

VI No debo decir mentiras

Logré bajar de la torre de astronomía con tiempo suficiente para tomar las tediosas clases que aguardaban ese día. Me salté el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, no pretendía quedarme sentada durante toda la hora pretendiendo que nada ocurría mientras Dumbledore permanecía indiferente desde la mesa de profesores y Snape mantuviera su estoica postura referente a mí. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que volviera a mirarme con el acostumbrado desprecio y la suspicacia inagotable en sus ojos pasaba a ser una espina que me atragantaba. La mirada absorta que mostró en ese efímero momento donde me observaba fijamente sin altivo alguno, meramente concentrado en sus pensamientos, era una imagen que deseaba portar conmigo durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible. No le vería hasta las clases de pociones de ese día, así que rememoraría el momento las veces necesarias hasta que quede plasmado en mi memoria.

No obstante, existía una tarea que había estado descuidando desde hace un mes: Harry Potter. Compartía todas las clases con el pequeño Gryffindor y sus inseparables amigos. Me mantenía tranquila el saber que a pesar de sus bizarras relaciones con los profesores, no le iba tan mal con sus compañeros de curso, siempre y cuando no se tratara de Slytherins. Se metía en algunos problemas y su mal genio relucía de vez en cuando en momentos menos propicios para ello. A pesar de todo, su vida transcurría con total normalidad entre los muros del castillo. No había mucho de lo que preocuparse, exceptuando sus relaciones con Umbridge y Snape que no parecían mejorar con el tiempo. Umbridge sentía un profundo desprecio por Harry, aunque aparentara ser diplomática con respecto a todos los alumnos, yo sabía que no era así. Y Snape… el simplemente despreciaba a Harry. Sus emociones fluctuaban constantemente cuando Snape daba clases a los Gryffindor pero mantenía una postura firme la mayoría de las veces. Yo lograba pasar desapercibida por todos, me sentaba en los asientos más alejados y no hablaba con nadie a excepción de Carlina, a quien no podía quitarme de encima, y Larry que permanecía a mi lado cuando sus amigos se iban a la práctica de Quidditch. Ningún profesor se dirigía a mí directamente, ni siquiera Snape quién siempre lograba encontrar dos segundos de su tiempo para mirarme despectivamente desde su trono de roble en la clase de pociones. Ciertamente, no advertía que algo pudiera estar mal con Harry desde el chocante encuentro con Umbridge hasta ese día, en Historia de la magia.

El señor Binns, el único fantasma en Hogwarts decidido a hacer una actividad productiva, leía sus apuntes de una forma mecánica. La historia mágica de Inglaterra era fascinante. Sin embargo, el letargo envolvía a cada alumno durante su clase. La parsimonia del profesor se convertía en una bruma cegadora que nublaba los sentidos y te sumergía en un oscuro pozo lleno de aburrimiento letal. Las partículas de polvo visibles en los rayos de luz se convertían en un espectáculo irresistible a los ojos de quien pudiera observarlas. Sentía pena por esos pequeños que habían lidiado con la clase desde su primer año, incluso llegué a sentir pena por mí misma en alguna ocasión. Realmente, estaba perdiendo todo interés en cualquier cosa que sucediese dentro del aula hasta que algunos cuchicheos se alzaron sobre la voz del señor Binns. No reparé de lo que se trataba hasta que Harry se levantó de su asiento y abrió la ventana. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve entró a través de ella, lucía mal herida con las plumas un poco chamuscadas y el ala en un ángulo innatural. Harry salió del aula con la lechuza en el hombro visiblemente preocupado. Por supuesto, no seguiría a Harry, esa no era mi labor, de cualquier manera ver la lechuza herida del pequeño Harry hizo crecer un sentimiento de mal agüero.

_ Me encargaré de ello después. _

Snape parecía estar de un humor de perros ese día, luego de quitar injustamente puntos a Gryffindor por el pequeño altercado entre Neville y Harry contra los Slytherins, cerró la puerta del aula con un golpe seco que causó eco. Snape nos hizo notar la presencia de una persona extra en la sala. Umbridge. Verla no me causó más que nauseas. _Pequeña mujer despreciable._ Severus se encontraba lejos de estar complacido, el desprecio de su rostro lo dejaba en claro. Me hizo preguntarme como un hombre tan joven podía ser tan altivo y amargado. La clase transcurrió sin ninguna complicación hasta que Umbridge saltó de su silla y se dirigió a Snape para hacerle preguntas. Primeramente, me causó una gracia tremenda la serenidad que Severus mostraba en su rostro cuando yo sabía que realmente estaba hastiado de la mujer, se contenía de lanzarle una maldición delante de los estudiantes. Alternaba mi concentración entre la poción y la escena que se desarrollaba entre ambos profesores. Traté de contener la risa, todo el asunto de la evaluación por parte de Umbridge era una pantomima de lo más ridícula, hasta que se internó en terrenos peligrosos. Llamó a Snape fracasado frente a todos los alumnos y luego siguió con una perorata absurda sobre el puesto de DCAO, aquello no le hizo gracia a Snape que dejó atrás su máscara de indiferencia y se mostró visiblemente irritado. Realmente, no me importaba lo que la mujer cara-de-anfibio pudiese pensar del profesor de pociones pero había algo que Snape me había dejado claro en los pocos encuentros en los cuales cruzábamos palabras y lejos de todo el desprecio que pueda existir entre nosotros sabía de sobra que Severus Snape era un mago con cualidades extraordinarias, indiferentemente de que fueran oscuras en su mayoría. Toda aquella consideración de mi parte hacia Snape se esfumó cuando humilló a Harry, de nuevo. Me molestaba cuando dejaba fluir todo su desprecio hacia el pequeño Potter, quien no tenía opción alterna más que tragarse el orgullo y obedecer a Snape.

_ Maldito amargado de voz sensual. _

- ¡¿Qué?!- grité de inmediato. Yo no había pensado en eso, definitivamente no.

Mi grito pareció ir unos pupitres más allá de mi puesto, alcanzando a Snape que rondaba las mesas con los calderos humeantes, algunos voltearon y otros permanecieron con la vista al frente por miedo a que Severus les reprobara si apartaban su atención de la poción. Severus me miró enojado. Yo tenía la temperatura unos grados por encima de lo normal y estaba completamente segura que mis ojos amarillos comenzaban a lucir turbios.

_Yo no he pensado en ello. No lo hice. _

Snape frunció el ceño. Yo aparté la mirada de inmediato y me concentré en agregar los últimos ingredientes de la poción. No levantaría la vista hasta salir de las mazmorras. De eso seguro. Milagrosamente, Snape no dijo nada más.

Trelawney estaba más irritada de lo normal en la clase de Adivinación, Umbridge y sus ridículas audiencias tenían a más de uno tirándose de los cabellos. Yo no necesitaba nada de la basura que ella impartía en esa clase, tenía premoniciones y visiones casi cada noche y algunas veces eran provocadas por estímulos externos, como la vez que toque a Dumbledore y vi el cuartel general de la orden en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sin contar con el molesto sexto sentido que me asechaba cada vez que algo no iba bien. Yo era una criatura de percepciones, para mí era natural. Las cosas no mejoraron en DCAO, cuando tuve que mirarle la cara a Umbridge de nuevo y recordé las palabras hirientes de ella hacia Snape.

_ ¿Maldito amargado de voz sensual? ¿En qué estaba pensado? _

El día pasó rápidamente, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que la noche había caído y pasaba media hora desde que se inició la cena en el Gran Comedor. Bajé desde la biblioteca paso a paso, la prisa del día me dejó increíblemente agotada. Desde la reveladora conversación con Dumbledore al amanecer hasta la última clase del día. Los acontecimientos en Hogwarts no transcurrían como yo deseaba, tenía presente que las cosas cambiarían innumerables veces al transcurrir el tiempo y se presentaran acontecimientos. Sin embargo, revelar el secreto de mi existencia a Dumbledore era una situación que me había tenido entre la espada y la pared, si no hubiera tocado al director aquella visión jamás habría tenido lugar y yo estaría a pasos luz de distancia de conocer los secretos de la Orden. No me sentía particularmente cerca de saber algo, pero logré despertar la fascinación en Dumbledore y la esperanza de que ello lo excitara lo suficiente para considerar mi ingreso a la Orden del Fénix se avivaba cada vez más. Él ahora sabía que no trataba con una niña herida, sino con un alma vieja en busca de venganza, una criatura antinatural con una historia tristemente ligada al Señor Oscuro y un dolor lacerante imposible de borrar. Estaba segura que ni la sangre derramada de Voldemort sanaría las heridas de mi corazón, pero aliviarían la sed de venganza que vivía en mí. Quizás en ese momento podía disfrutar de esta vida hasta que la muerte me llegue.

Tremendamente distraída como estaba no reparé en que mis pies se detuvieron frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, no quedaba mucho tiempo para cenar y repentinamente me hallé sin ganas de probar bocado. _Hoy no es mi día. _Y lo confirmé en ese mismo instante, cuando alguien tropezó conmigo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, no le miré en ningún momento pero supe de inmediato quien era. Lo supe por la visión de un niño despeinado con unos ojos verdes ocultos debajo de unas gafas redondas, escribía en un pergamino "No debo decir mentiras" a la vez que en la mano izquierda se transcribía el mensaje que relucía a carne viva.

- Lo siento- escuché que decía rápidamente. No era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz pero si era la primera vez que cruzábamos palabra. Yo no podía creer lo que había visto, me viré y miré su mano. Obviamente, no era necesario mirarla con detenimiento para saber que mi visión era verídica, tanto como el sol al alba. luego lo miré a él.

- ¿Harry?- estaba consciente que no sonó como la típica interrogante que buscaba confirmar que el nombre y el rostro coincidían, fue más bien un pequeño susurro de indignación.

Le tomé la mano de inmediato. Él se sorprendió al instante pero no la retiró. Lo miré a los ojos y vi a Lily en ellos. No podía creer lo que había pasado bajo mis narices. No estaba cumpliendo la promesa que hice. Él pareció cansarse de mi escrutinio y finalmente retiró la mano.

- Lo siento. – le dije un poco apenada. Ciertamente, la congoja me invadía. Caminé escaleras arriba, cruzando las escaleras movedizas como un rayo a través del cielo y entré rápidamente al dormitorio de las chicas en la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba desierto, todos aun cenaban.

- Umbridge- musité con desprecio- Vas a pagar esto. Y con aquella vehemente promesa jalé la túnica negra que me acompañaba cada noche en mis escapadas a la torre de astronomía y sin pensar en nada más que la furia enloquecedora que sentía, aparecí con un ¡PLOP! en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en el linde del Bosque Prohibido.

Furia no era una palabra que pudiese albergar toda la connotación de lo que deseaba expresar. Harry había dado señales de molestia, de que algo no andaba bien con él y Umbridge, pero yo me encontraba sumergida en mi anhelo de entrar a la Orden al precio que costara. Estaba molesta conmigo misma por no prestar atención a esas señales tan claras. La promesa que le hice a Lily no consistía en hostigar a su hijo único, sino saberle a salvo y saludable. Saber que no corría peligro mientras se encontrara dentro de los muros del castillo y que no se viera afectado de ninguna manera. Hasta el momento en que no pudiera protegerlo más. Sabía de sobra que Umbridge no era más que una regordeta insensible la cual gozaba del sufrimiento ajeno sin remordimiento alguno pero, crear un juego sádico y experimentar con los niños de Hogwarts tenía toda la pinta de ser un pasatiempo de lunáticos.

Vas a pagar Umbridge. Te va a doler.

Dejando el asunto de la regordeta a un lado, debía prestar mayor atención a Harry. No podía dejarlo a su suerte ahora que sabía cuan despiadada puede ser la suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Por un momento me pregunté si Snape y su repulsión por Harry llegaban a ese extremo y pedí a Merlín que no fuera así. Tendría otra razón para odiarle. Sin embargo, no advertía que él se rebajara a ese nivel. Snape era un hombre calculador, uno que no recurría a prácticas banales como aquellas, sino más elaboradas y con repercusiones que iban más allá de la piel. Temí por Harry.

_ No volverá a pasar, Lily. Lo siento_

De ahora en más, Harry será el blanco de mis atenciones. A la distancia, claro está. No le dejaré solo de nuevo


	7. VII El colofón de la espera

VII El colofón de la espera.

Las cosas se complicaron un poco, debo decir. Harry y sus amigos mantenían una actitud distante, ajena a lo sucedía a su alrededor durante las clases. Cuchicheaban la mayor parte del tiempo y la única que realmente parecía avanzar en los hechizos era Hermione. Entre tanto y tanto se les notaba nerviosos y otras veces excitados, con un brillo en el rostro que solo podía ser producto de una travesura premeditada. Esos pupilos tramaban algo. Deseaba saber en qué embrollo se encontraba metido ese trío. Las visiones no ayudaban en absoluto, por las noches se repetía el mismo sueño de los mortífagos en la orilla del puente. Si no soñaba con la resplandeciente sonrisa de Snape en medio de la noche oscura mientras mostraba su marca tenebrosa, entonces, aparecía constantemente la fachada de las casas número 11 y número 13 de Grimmauld Place. No podía provocar las visiones a voluntad, un caso completamente perdido si vamos a ello. Necesitaba tocar a Harry para saber que estaban tramando y asegurarme de que ello no fuera peligroso para él.

La situación no pasó a mejor cuando me topé con Dumbledore en el camino de las escaleras movedizas. Sabía de antemano que en el momento que él tomara una decisión me buscaría para mantener otra conversación tensa. Sonrió cálidamente, como siempre, y me guiñó un ojo después. Comprendí totalmente el mensaje. _No he decidido nada aún. _La actitud despreocupada de Dumbledore llevaba mis ansias _in crescendo_. Sin embargo, pese a mi deseo ferviente de entrar a la orden y saborear toda la información sobre Voldemort que ella puede ofrecerme, atendería un asunto primero: averiguar la fechoría en la cual se estaba metiendo Harry. Porque el instinto me lo decía, ese trío estaba en algo y tenía que ver con la estimada profesora Umbridge.

Por la noche, en el Gran Comedor, sentada justo al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, avisté lo que podía ser el primer indicio de que esa noche saldría a la luz lo que me mantenía en ascuas. A través de la larga mesa, de los utensilios de oro, los pavos rellenos en el centro de la mesa, las papas hirviendo, las copas bailando y las velas flotando alrededor, el trío se excitaba a sobremanera, podía sentir a través del aire como ellos poseían un estrecho lazo de confianza y que éste era alimentado por un secreto o más bien por una aventura. Al final de la cena, los tres se levantaron de los asientos que habían ocupado durante la velada y se dirigían directamente a las puertas dobles del Gran Comedor, se dirigían hacia mí. Aparté la vista de ellos y me levanté con cuidado cogiendo una de las copas en mi mano, estaba vacía, así que la llene de jugo de calabaza con un despreocupado movimiento de muñeca completamente imperceptible. Carlina y Larry, quienes se mantenían a cierta distancia de mí y no me obligaban a participar en sus absurdas conversaciones sobre tópicos ridículos levantaron sus cabezas.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Carlina.- ¿Ya has terminado?

- No.- respondí- sólo quiero estirar las piernas, he permanecido mucho tiempo sentada.

Aproveché el efímero intercambio de palabras y caminé de espaldas hacia el grupo hasta que choqué con un cuerpo alto, viré de inmediato y el jugo de calabaza de la copa se derramó en la túnica negra de un Gryffindor. Por desgracia no era Harry, sino el pelirrojo Weasley.

- Lo siento-le dije- disculpa no estaba atenta a donde iba.

Inmediatamente comencé a quitarle la humedad del jugo de calabaza con las manos, Ron lucía incómodo. Harry y Hermione mantenía dos pasos de distancia de nosotros, algo desconcertados con el pequeño accidente.

- No te preocupes,-dijo- ya está. Y me cogió la mano para retirarla de su túnica manchada. – la secaré

- Lo siento- repetí fingiendo pena. Ron caminó fuera del Gran Comedor, Harry y Hermione le siguieron. Por unos segundos Harry me sostuvo la mirada y yo sonreí. Estos chicos eran temerarios.

La paredes amuralladas de Hogwarts escondían más que secretos atrayentes para quienes sueñan con descubrir misterios que van más allá de la imaginación, era ciertamente, el hogar de jóvenes que contaban con valores y destrezas que elevaban el valor de esta escuela de magia. La ambición, la inteligencia, el valor de los habitantes del castillo sobrepasaban los estándares de cualquiera. Reunirse a escondidas para practicar hechizos que eran negados en las aulas de clases, guiados por un joven mago experto en atraer a hechiceros malignos y luchar con ellos. Sus espíritus eran fuertes. No me preocupaba que Harry, o alguno de los jóvenes, se lastimara en lo absoluto. Mientras Harry se mantuviera lejos de los seres que pudieran hacerle daño él era libre de hacer lo que quisiese. Admiraba su valor y fuerza.

Sentí, por un breve instante, que alguien me observaba con atención. Viré a la mesa de profesores, convencida de que aquella aura fría y oscura que me causó un escalofrío pertenecía a cierta persona inclinada a entrometerse en asuntos que no le atañen. Snape mantenía su mirada en mí con el ceño fruncido y una suspicacia bailando en medio de las pupilas negras. Un tirón casi me saca los ojos.

_Tratando de entrar en mi mente de nuevo, ¿No, Severus? _El aludido se enojó ante ello y yo aparté la mirada volviendo mi atención a la mesa de Gryffindor. Carlina y Larry me estaban mirando. Les sonreí de manera socarrona y me retiré sin mediar palabra con ellos.

Se acercaba la hora de dormir, me encontraba en la biblioteca simulando ser una estudiante dedicada. Moría de cansancio y deseaba dormir unas horas antes de salir a la torre de astronomía en mi acostumbrada escapada nocturna. Camino a la torre de Gryffindor me topé con el viejo Profesor Dumbledore. Su mirada azul se mantenía serena pero por dentro se encontraba algo intranquilo. Se acercó con parsimonia, ondeando su túnica morada, las manos permanecían ocultas tras su espalda y paso a paso se acercó a mí sin dejar de sonreír.

- Debo darle noticias Srta. Boissieu- dijo con calma- me gustaría que me acompañara a la torre del director si no tiene deberes que atender.

No respondí de inmediato. Presentía que aquella conversación no iba a gustarme.

- Por supuesto, profesor. Iré.

Tras subir por las escaleras movedizas y pasar a través de la gárgola entramos en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por el resplandor de las velas que flotaban alrededor de la habitación, había un pequeño olor a whiskey de fuego, al igual que la primera vez que estuve aquí. No le permití cederme el asiento, me dirigí directamente a la silla que descansaba frente al escritorio y me senté aguardando por él. Se tomó su tiempo, caminó alrededor de la estancia unos momentos hasta caer en su silla tras el escritorio de madera, frente a mí. Se recostó y mantuvo la mirada fija en mis ojos. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

- Sérène, me temo que ha llegado el momento de que tengamos _La charla. _Una sonrisa se asomó en los ojos de Dumbledore.

- Me temo que sí. Respondí con un humor ligeramente más negro del que él pudiese llegar a usar alguna vez. – Presiento, y permítame presumir de ello, que las noticias que tiene para mí son menos que alentadoras.

Dumbledore mostró un semblante más sombrío entonces. Arrugué el ceño.

- Tengo entendido que a usted le complace la charla directa, Srta. Boissieu, así que tendré la delicadeza de ir al grano. Como dicen los jóvenes.

- Adelante.

- Usted, Srta. Boissieu posee una fuerza mágica extraordinaria, y confío en que los motivos que la llevan en contra de Lord Voldemort son más que verdaderos. Sin duda, una razón valedera. Bien sabe que la Orden fue fundada para combatir la fuerza oscura del Señor Tenebroso y ponerle fin a las barbaries que se cometen en nombre de la pureza de la sangre. –hizo una pausa, en el cual sopesaba las siguientes palabras que diría. Dumbledore logró ponerme de los nervios. Mis ojos amarillos ahora estaban turbios, revueltos. La temperatura subió un grado y gracias a ellos tenía las mejillas ardiendo.- no puedo ignorar, Srta. Boissieu, que compartimos el mismo objetivos. – tragué grueso- he decidido que tenerla a usted como miembro de la orden del Fénix será un honor.

Y allí quedaba todo. Mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad después de ello. Suspiré soltando la tensión y cerré los ojos un momento para llevarlos al amarillo-dorado que debían mantener. Sin embargo, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Las malas noticias aún no habían sido dadas.

- Profesor, le insto a continuar. Sé que hay más que decir. Dumbledore se deshizo de la sonrisa en su rostro y adoptó una postura más seria. De hecho, se levantó de su asiento y revoloteó alrededor de mí.

- Debo suponer, Srta. Boissieu, que no es preciso perder el tiempo con explicaciones sobre la orden y todos sus objetivos. Tampoco, debo advertirle sobre los peligros que correrá su vida en las misiones de la orden o preguntarle si está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por el bien de la comunidad mágica.- asentí- bien. Lo que quiero que haga, y es importante que comprenda muy bien la importancia de este trabajo, es mantener vigilado a Voldemort a través de sus visiones.

Hizo una pausa donde el ambiente se tornó tenso, extremadamente denso y pesado. Me sentía bajo una capa de brea caliente. Dumbledore era un mago brillante, pero se le escapaba un detalle importante.

- Profesor Dumbledore-susurré- comprendo la importancia del trabajo que está confiándome, vigilar los pasos de Voldemort a través de las visiones es una ventaja extraordinaria que podría prever innumerables situaciones y ayudarnos a actuar con anticipación. Es estar un paso adelante de él. Sin embargo, nunca he sido capaz de crear visiones a voluntad. Y esa es la razón por la que he venido a Inglaterra, es la razón por la que he decido entrar a Hogwarts y la razón por la cual deseaba entrar a la Orden. De poder usar la premonición a mi antojo Voldemort habría sido destruido hace mucho.

Dumbledore contempló mi semblante airado por unos instantes con una intensidad efervescente. Entonces, deduje que él eso ya lo sabía y que encontró la forma de provocar las premoniciones. Solo había escuchado mi perorata por mera cortesía.

- Déjeme adivinar, Profesor- proferí sarcástica- Usted conoce la forma de provocar que ello pase. ¿No es así?

Sonrió de inmediato y yo sólo enrojecí de la vergüenza, yo no estaba concentrada.

- Mi estimada Srta. Boissieu. – musitó con un deje de burla- Soy yo quien debe adivinar, suponer que usted conoce el pequeño secreto del Profesor Snape.

_ Maldito amargado de voz sensual. _

- ¿Debe preocuparme que él profesor Snape esté involucrado en esto?- formulé cansada- atienda Profesor Dumbledore, ustedes conforman una entidad. Ya casi siento su presencia en la estancia. – sonrió-Y, respondiendo a su pregunta: sí, lo conozco.

El director no respondió de inmediato, dejándome pensar en el asunto. Me daba por enterada de que Snape era un mortífago, ligeramente reformado quizás. Acogido bajos las alas protectoras de Dumbledore y su infinita compasión por el prójimo. Y si Snape tenía que ver en el asunto de provocar las visiones…

- Snape…-comencé y Dumbledore se acercó más a mí- está en contacto con Voldemort. Si él conoce los planes de Voldemort entonces, al tocarle provocaré las visiones y así sabremos cual es el siguiente paso del Señor Tenebroso.

Dumbledore asintió.

- Snape trabaja como doble agente para la Orden.

- ¿Es confiable, Dumbledore?- pregunté intrigada, Snape estaba constantemente envuelto en un aura turbia, ligeramente oscura.

- Él tiene sus razones, Sérène. Al igual que tú.- respondió pasivo.

Asentí. Si Snape, como miembro activo de la Orden cooperaba con nosotros significaba que no hay nada que esconder y que su lealtad era firme. Nada que no pudiese aclararse con las visiones. Sin embargo…

- Profesor Dumbledore, hay un asunto que me preocupa y me lleva cuestionar su decisión de aceptarme en la Orden.

- ¿Ahora cuestionas?- interrogó Albus burlón.

- ¿No estará aceptando mi petición solo porque conozco la ubicación del cuartel de la orden?- pregunté ignorando su comentario.

- En parte. Dijo sonriente y volteó dirigiéndose a su trono.- pero no fue la razón definitiva.

- Entonces…

- Realmente atiendo sus razones, Sérène. Y todos en la orden tienen la suya.

- Bien, entonces solo me queda felicitarle profesor Dumbledore- el me miró extrañado a través de sus anteojos de medialuna- Ahora tiene usted a un fénix en la Orden del fénix.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente cayendo en la ironía del asunto.


	8. VIII Sesión del corazón desbocado

VIII Sesión del corazón desbocado

Las semanas habían transcurrido tan rápidamente que me era difícil seguir el ritmo de los acontecimientos recientes. Me sentía perdida en las entrañas de un bosque brumoso en plena temporada de monzones. No ves nada entre la niebla, la oscuridad y la densidad de las gotas de lluvia. El invierno cayó sobre Hogwarts y la nieve coronaba las copas de las montañas e incluso el Sauce boxeador se escondía bajo un manto blancuzco. Lo único que amaba del invierno era el frío enloquecedor que traspasa la piel y se interna en el tuétano de los huesos. En el invierno mi cuerpo encontraba la satisfacción en las bajas temperaturas, los labios y las mejillas permanecían en un neutro color carne y aunque en primera instancia parezca un pálido fantasma de ojos amarillos y cabello naranja, era medianamente feliz ante aquello.

El amanecer se acercaba, podía sentir que la temperatura ascendía apenas un grado anunciando la cercanía de los primeros rayos de sol. Fiel a mi costumbre pasaba la madrugada en la torre de astronomía, portando sobre mi piel la acostumbrada túnica negra sin distintivo y carente de ropa bajo ella. La soledad de la torre me confiaba la libertad de permanecer allí, sentada sobre el barandal con las piernas meciéndose en el vacío, disfrutando del viento gélido que volvía una maraña mis cabellos naranjas. Me encantaba tener la túnica abierta para recibir en cada poro de mi piel la ventisca invernal. Cada madrugada mis pensamientos iban y venían sobre los acontecimientos tratando con esfuerzo de llevarles el ritmo, había tantas cosas que ver en Hogwarts.

Mis pensamientos vagaron entre el plan perfecto para joder a Umbridge y el desafortunado castigo de Harry, no solo había tatuado su piel con palabras carentes de peso sino que ahora le suspendía del equipo de Quidditch, cada día odiaba más a Umbridge y su empalagosa vestimenta de caramelo, su sombrero ridículo y la sonrisa estúpida que forzaba cada día en las clases de DCAO. Ella pagaría pronto. Harry, por otro lado lucía contento con el regreso de cierto semi-gigante a Hogwarts, estuvo de buen humor durante unas horas luego de la llegada de Hagrid y me dio gusto saber que a pesar de las adversidades y las injusticias que iban en contra de Harry, él siempre tendría motivos para sonreír. Dumbledore se encontraba más atareado que nunca y desaparecía de vez en cuando durante unas horas para volver afanado y frustrado, algunas veces enojado y por supuesto, agotado. No hice preguntas al respecto, aunque lo desease a sobremanera. Aprendí de Dumbledore que él acudía a ti cuando lo viese oportuno y que sonsacarle información solo podía crear desconfianza entre ambos. Fuese lo que fuera, presentía que sus pesquisas ayudarían más a la Orden y por lo tanto, a mí. Le dejé estar. Por otro lado, ocupé gran parte de mi estancia en la torre de astronomía a repasar un acontecimiento que no dejaba de bailar en mis pensamientos y se colaba entre idea e idea tan insistentemente que terminaba por rendirme a el y dejarlo ocupar a su antojo todo el largo y ancho de mi mente. El recuerdo de la primera sesión con Severus Snape.

_ Nos sentamos en un aula vacía del séptimo piso, al final de un largo pasillo oscuro cuyas aulas eran ocupadas por mobiliario destartalado y en desuso. El polvo cubría todas las superficies, al caminar sobre el empedrado del aula las huellas de los zapatos se plasmaban en él, imprimiendo una copia de la suela. Dumbledore daba vueltas por la estancia, lentamente, así que pronto sus huellas eran borradas por la cola de su túnica que barría gran parte del polvo ensuciándole al menos un palmo de la túnica. Odiaba el polvo, el desorden y las cosas arrugadas, me recordaban a la suciedad de la selva Sudamericana y me hacían sentir nostalgia de mi infancia. Moví las manos un poco e hice desaparecer el polvo, con otro movimiento casual apilé todo el mobiliario en desuso a la pared del fondo y arrastré un par de sillas al centro, creando un sonido que se alzaba sobre el silencio y perturbaba los oídos._

_ Dumbledore detuvo su andar y miró alrededor como quien se acaba de dar cuenta de que algo ocurría. Estaba sonriendo. La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció en el umbral un Severus Snape con cara de fastidio. Las luces de las velas que flotaban por todo el lugar le alumbraron el rostro y el cabello que había crecido un centímetro imperceptible pero que hacía una diferencia notable. _

- _Severus, al fin llegas- sonrió Dumbledore- No contamos con mucho tiempo. Ya que estás aquí prosigamos. Srta. Boissieu. Apremió. _

_ Snape caminó lentamente en mi dirección sin apartar su mirada de mí, contrario a lo que pensé, no intentó penetrar en mi mente en ningún momento y la pasividad de su expresión indicaba que no lo intentaría la noche de hoy. Se mostraba tranquilo y seguro, en cierta forma, aburrido. _

_ Pero yo sé lo que se siente cuando estoy cerca de ti, Severus. ¡No!, no es así… Yo sé lo que sientes cuando estás cerca de mí. ¡Sí, así es! _

_ Severus notó el cambio de mi expresión ante la confusión de mi pensamiento, que se había adquirido la costumbre de alterarse y descontrolarse cuando me encontraba cerca de él. De inmediato, recobré la compostura y di unos pasos hacia él, cortando el camino entre ambos. Al encontrarnos en medio de la estancia, pobremente iluminada, pude ver mejor sus pupilas negras y profundas como un túnel y sentí que su inseguridad bramaba. Me sorprendí al descubrir aquello de Severus, que un hombre con tanto temple sucumbiera ante el temor de ser sometido al escrutinio de otro mago. Entonces, concluí que al tocarle podía ver lo que se antojase, o al menos, ese era el pensamiento de Snape. Yo había visto la ubicación del cuartel general de la orden al tocar a Dumbledore, pero no fue algo voluntario, solo podía escudriñar su mente usando legeremancia. Eso Snape no lo sabía. _

- _Necesito que se relaje, Severus.-susurré sonriendo- puede cerrar los ojos si eso le ayuda. _

_ Hizo una mueca con desdén y no agregó nada más. _

- _Bien, solo debe darme su mano. Concéntrese en Voldemort, eso ayudará con las premoniciones. El resto queda de mi parte. _

_ Snape se acercó más, decidido, y extendió la mano en mi dirección esperando a que la estrechara. Recordé el día en que nos conocimos, él se negó a estrechar su mano con la mía, obviando las buenas maneras. Supongo que el Karma es una energía inevitable que alcanza incluso a los magos. No pude evitar sonreír al caer en la cuenta de ello. La emoción no duró demasiado porque caí en cuenta de otra cosa: era la primera vez que tocaba a Severus Snape. Pasé a sentirme repentinamente agitada, nerviosa. Un temblor ligero recorrió toda la extensión de mi columna. Mantuve la mirada en la mano extendida de Severus por temor a que descubrieran la turbulencia de mis ojos bajo la tenue luz del aula. _

- _Srta. Boissieu, esperamos por usted.- exclamó Dumbledore, con un toque de ansiedad en la voz y un aura un poco revuelta. Había olvidado su presencia. _

_ Lentamente, levanté mi mano y la deslicé entre el hueco de la palma de Severus, rozando ligeramente sus dedos y las líneas fuertemente marcadas de su palma hasta tener mi pequeña mano entre la suya que se cernió a mí con fuerza, casi tapándola por completo. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, las manos de Snape no era robustas y callosas como las imaginé, eran suaves y varoniles con un indudable encanto británico. Al cerrar los ojos el sentido del tacto se agudizó y reparé entonces que sus músculos eran fuertes y que la energía mágica tenía gran potencia allí. Una magia poderosa corría en sus venas. Volví a sentir un temblor en la espina dorsal y esta vez se me erizó el vello de la piel. _

_ Severus me soltó con brusquedad en ese momento. Le miré sorprendida, volviendo abruptamente a la realidad. _

- _¿Ha conseguido ver algo? _Srta. Boissieu- preguntó alzando las cejas. Yo me encontraba en un estado de ligero éxtasis y no sentía las piernas, solo el vello erizado de los brazos. Tragué grueso y aclaré mi garganta.

_No seas estúpida Sérène, concéntrate. Es tu única labor en la orden del fénix. No lo arruines. _

- _Lo lamento, Snape.- dije con calma- no he conseguido ver nada. Permíteme tu mano de nuevo. _

_ Snape hizo una mueca de fastidio y luego miró a Dumbledore que le instó a obedecer. Extendió su mano de nuevo y yo evité mirarla. La estreché sin miramientos ni vacilaciones antes de que pudiese distraerme con algo más. Cerré los ojos y me concentré. No tardé más que unos segundos en vislumbrar las primeras imágenes. _

_ Una sala oscura, con miles y miles de pasillos levemente iluminados por luces plateadas, estantes de alturas y longitudes impresionantes se erguían sobre la cabeza. El misterio asechaba allí. No había más que ver, sólo una imagen que se repetía a lo largo y ancho de la visión. Sin embargo…_

_ La realidad me abofeteó entonces, abrí los ojos sin recordar que sostenía entre mis dedos la mano de Severus, no fue hasta que sentí su tacto y percibí un tenue olor a menta y humo que aprecié la robusta mano de Snape, tangible, real. Alcé la vista, él tenía los ojos negros muy abiertos y se encontraba mirándome fijamente con mucha curiosidad bailando allí en sus pupilas, se encontraba nervioso, aunque él no supiese que yo advertía eso. Repentinamente yo me encontré en ese estado, se me desbocó el corazón, latiendo frenéticamente, acelerado. Sabía de antemano que las palmas comenzaban a calentarse, elevando su temperatura peligrosamente y que Severus se alejaría al sentir su mano arder entre la mía, pero nunca se apartó. Yo no estaba respirando con normalidad y me preocupé ante ello. Me dije que era suficiente cuando una sensación cálida se apoderó de mi pecho. No permitiría que esto pasara. _

_ Lo solté sin más. Aparté la vista de sus peligrosos ojos negros y busqué a Dumbledore entre la tenue luz de la estancia para encontrarlo sentado en una de las sillas que dispuse en el centro del aula. Nos observaba por encima de los lentes de medialuna a la espera de que algo más sucediera, se concentró mucho en observarnos, alternaba su mirada entre Severus y yo. _

- _Ya sé que quiere Voldemort. – dije de inmediato, distrayéndolo de cualquier cosa que estuviese estar pensando- y está en el Ministerio. _

_ Dumbledore y Snape parpadearon y recobraron la compostura. Ambos fruncieron el ceño. Albus, se acercó a mí con urgencia. _

- _¿Y? ¿Qué hay en el Ministerio que Voldemort desea?_

- _Pues, una profecía. Está resguardada en el Ministerio de Magia. Realmente quiere llegar a ella. _

_ Un silencio tenso siguió mis palabras. El aura de Snape de revolvió inquieta y una oscuridad densa la tiñó. Dumbledore le miró preocupado. Este par sabía algo. _

- _Albus- llamé- la profecía del niño que destruirá al Señor Tenebroso, él la quiere porque piensa que allí encontrará la respuesta, la solución a todos sus problemas. Piensa que con ella, puede eliminar a Harry de su camino. _

_ Dumbledore asintió y Snape se apartó un poco más de nosotros, adentrándose a la penumbra del aula revolcándose en pena. _

- _Bien, informaremos a la orden y tomaremos las medidas necesarias para proteger la profecía. No sé qué pueda haber en ella que ponga en peligro la vida de Harry pero, es mejor prevenir una desgracia que vivirla. Estuve de acuerdo con Dumbledore. No permitiría que Harry estuviera en peligro.- ¿Algo más, _Sérène?

- _No, profesor Dumbledore. Eso es todo. _

- _Bien, entonces volvamos a nuestras habitaciones. Advertiré al resto de los miembros de la orden. _

_ Dumbledore caminó lentamente hacia la salida y Snape le siguió a paso agitado ondeando su capa en el proceso. Por unos instantes se viró hacia mí. Por primera vez, contemplé su rostro distorsionado por la confusión._

_ No te preocupes Severus, todos cometemos errores. _

_ Él abrió los ojos y se sintió vulnerable por unos instantes. Respiró hondo y se alejó rápidamente, adentrándose en la oscuridad del pasillo, el director le siguió y yo cerré la marcha. Para cuando alcanzamos las escaleras Severus Snape había desaparecido. _

No podía, por más que intentara evitarlo, rememorar una y otra vez aquel encuentro. El sueño de los mortífagos ya no se presentaba, en cambio, los ojos negros de Severus Snape aparecían en mis sueños con el mismo matiz acongojado y distraído de ese momento, vulnerable ante la adversidad. Allí, sentada en el barandal de la torre de astronomía, con los pies suspendidos metros sobre el suelo me estremecía con solo rememorar aquella visión de su rostro nervioso y el tacto de su mano entre los dedos de la mía. Maldije mi suerte, más por orgullo que por malestar. No permitiría, bajo ninguna circunstancia que aquello volviera a ocurrir. Pensar en él me distraía de mis propósitos.

Estás en Hogwarts para cumplir una promesa y, vengarte. No lo olvides.

N/A:

Hola, a todos los lectores que pasan a leer la historia.

Primeramente, quiero agradecerles que se tomen la molestia de pasar a leer la historia y dejar sus reviews. No tengo palabras para describir lo gratificante que es para mí saber que les gusta la historia. Como escritora, me llena infinitamente. No saben cuanto.

Seguiré actualizando, esta historia apenas comienza y les aseguro que las cosas se pondrán mejores.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Un millón de abrazos :* :* :*


	9. IX Navidades

IX Navidades

Las peores navidades de los últimos diecisiete años tocaron las puertas de Hogwarts. Tras saber que Voldemort deseaba la profecía Dumbledore, quien se encontraba cada vez más ansioso, enviaba a miembros de la orden a vigilar el Departamento de misterios en el Ministerio de Magia. Arthur Weasley, quien trabajaba allí, hacía las rondas nocturnas de vez en cuando, paseaba entre las estanterías abarrotadas de deslumbrantes objetos que despedían tenues luces plateadas y si te acercabas lo suficiente, escuchabas susurros ininteligibles. Las cosas habían estado tranquilas desde entonces y en cada sesión con Snape solo podía sentir las ansias crecientes de Voldemort por obtener la profecía, creía firmemente que era una especie de arma, un poder que le conferiría la gracia de acabar con Harry. Nadie pensó que él pudiera entrar en el Ministerio de Magia hasta la noche en la cual el Sr. Weasley fue atacado.

Esa noche, Harry sobrepasó todos los sueños que había tenido a lo largo de mi vida. Incluso llegué a sentir pánico. Dumbledore, tras enviarle al número 12 de Grimmauld Place junto a los retoños de los Weasley, citó a Snape y luego a mí a su oficina en la torre del director. Voldemort se encontró cerca de obtener lo que deseaba y Arthur Weasley casi pierde la vida en ello. Sin embargo, existía una situación inmensamente más grave que la muerte: Las visiones de Harry. Si Harry hubiera estado presenciando la escena desde cualquier punto de vista yo no estaría envuelta en pánico, pero Harry era la serpiente, vio todo desde los ojos de la serpiente. No existen palabras para describir el terror que aquello me produjo.

- Debemos hacer algo, Dumbledore- espeté temblorosa- Voldemort puede estar poseyendo la mente de Harry, eso es peligroso para él.

Dumbledore caminaba alrededor de nosotros, paseando nerviosamente en la estancia.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Sérène. El que Harry haya tenido ese sueño es un aviso. La prueba de que Voldemort está invadiendo su mente.

Snape permaneció calmo, meditando, pero yo no podía dejar de temblar de pavor, en la magia oscura sólo existe una manera de que cosas siniestras como esta pasaran entre dos magos. Y yo sabía demasiado sobre magia oscura para ignorar el suceso.

- Solo hay una manera de que esto suceda, Dumbledore.- dije al fin. Snape salió de sus pensamientos y concentró su mente en las palabras que diría a continuación.- Entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter existe una fuerte conexión sembrada por magia oscura.

- Albus…- susurró Snape, tenía el ceño fruncido y una revolución asomándose en su mirada.- si el Señor Tenebroso puede penetrar la mente de Potter, no tardará en utilizarla en su contra.

- ¡Exacto!- interrumpí- puede crear imágenes en su mente tan reales que Harry no podrá distinguir si son ciertas o no- estaba tan alterada que comencé a dar vueltas por la estancia. La respiración entrecortada y por vez primera en mucho tiempo comencé a transpirar.- él podría actuar de forma impulsiva guiado por ellas, puede ocurrir un desastre.

Severus asintió una vez y Dumbledore recorría la estancia. La tensión era densa, extremadamente pesada. Podías cortarla como a una calabaza tierna.

- Es necesario que aprenda a bloquear ese vínculo.- dije- lo más rápido posible, no podemos permitir que siga sucediendo.

- Debes calmarte, Sérène. –dijo Dumbledore a la vez que se acercaba al escritorio de roble, Fawkes se sacudió desde su puesto en el fondo de la estancia, percibía mi nerviosismo.- ciertamente, es una conexión peligrosa. Severus, tienes razón Voldemort puede usar esta esta conexión con la mente de Harry para llevarlo a cometer alguna locura. Hubo una pausa donde todos nos sumergimos en nuestras mentes.

Dumbledore mostraba una pasividad impresionante ante la situación, pidiendo calma donde la tormenta está desatada, sin control. El director era un hombre impresionantemente inteligente, tanto él como yo conocíamos que esa conexión era algo más que penetrar en la mente de un individuo, que es lo que pasa en la legeremancia; esto era, sin lugar a dudas, un acto de maldad repleto de la magia más oscura que ha existido. Temía tanto por Harry, era una situación en la cual no podía protegerle, no físicamente. A menos…

- Hay maneras de bloquear el vínculo.- dije exaltándome provocando que todos en la estancia alzaran la vista alarmados.

- Vaya- susurró Snape- alguna proposición brillante que valga la pena. Más que tus exclamaciones exageradas sobre la protección a Potter.

Que Severus se burlara de mí se convertía de a poco en un costumbre molesta. Sentí a la perfección como se encontraba enojado. Pero esto era un trabajo de la orden, donde lo importante es proteger al niño que vivió. Añadiendo la connotación personal que implica proteger a Harry.

Me acerqué lentamente a Severus, sosteniéndole la mirada, plenamente consciente que los ojos los tenía turbios y que mis mejillas debía tener un tono rosa fuerte por la temperatura corporal que sobrepasaba los cuarenta grados. Me detuve tan cerca de él que levanté la cabeza para seguir mirándole. Él no se inmutó un ápice, permaneció firme y dentro de él bramó una flama de satisfacción. Sin quererlo, yo le daba lo que él deseaba: una confrontación.

- Le prometí a Lily proteger a Harry, Severus. No es una promesa a la que deseo fallar. ¡No. Lo. Haré! Severus frunció el ceño y abrió ligeramente los labios, el negro de sus pupilas palidecieron unos instantes y sus emociones cambiaron tan abruptamente que pensé que algo más había sucedido alrededor sin darme cuenta. Pero no era así.

- No eres la única que ha hecho promesas- susurró acercándose más, con un deje de rabia impregnando cada palabra.

Me retiré de su lado sin dejar de mirarle. Ambos hervíamos en furia.

- Sérène- llamó Dumbledore a nuestras espaldas, Snape y yo volvimos a la realidad- creo que puedo adivinar cuál es la solución que has encontrado. Y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo.

Severus se sintió excluido unos instantes hasta que abrió más los ojos como si acabara de iluminarse una cámara, antes oscura, dentro de su cabeza.

- No estarás pensado, Albus. Comenzó antes de hacer una pequeña pausa- en enseñarle Oclumancia.

- Esa es la idea- contestó de inmediato el director- Es indispensable que Harry aprenda a proteger su mente, de lo contrario Voldemort hará con ella estragos con consecuencias que solo podemos imaginar.

No podía sentirme en desacuerdo con ello. Harry necesitaba toda la protección posible.

- Yo lo haré- clamé al instante- Yo le enseñaré Oclumancia a Harry.

Snape soltó un resoplido y alzó ambas cejas. Le miré con desprecio ¿Cuál era su problema?

- Sérène, me temo que eso no será posible.

Callé unos instantes esperando algo más, pero el director se limitó a pasear alrededor de la estancia provocando un ruido regular en el aire con sus zapatillas.

- ¿A qué se refiere?, Dumbledore- exclamé molesta- soy capaz de incursionar a Harry en el arte de la Oclumancia, soy una experta en ello. Severus puede corroborarlo.- Concluí con sorna.

Severus movió su posición, se alejó de mí y se recostó en el escritorio del director cruzando los brazos, haciendo buen uso de su estoicismo. Por un momento advertí lo sensualidad que aquella imagen emanaba. Él, completamente recto con los brazos cruzados, ligeramente apoyado a la orilla del escritorio con el cabello cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, unos ojos negros tan profundos como el pozo donde deseas con ansias fervientes ahogarte.

_ No pienses en estupideces. Esta es una situación grave. _

- Me temo, Srta. Boissieu que Harry no está enterado de que usted es miembro de la orden.- susurró Snape con semblante serio- y descubrir que una recién llegada tratará de penetrar en su mente no le causará ninguna gracia.

- ¡Ah!- exclamé- le conoce usted tan bien, profesor Snape.

- Severus tiene razón- intervino Dumbledore- si Harry se entera que una alumna pertenece a la orden nadie podrá quitar de su cabeza la idea de unirse, también. Eso es peligroso para él.

No podía refutar aquello. Y lo que menos deseaba era que Harry corriera peligro.

- Entonces, será usted quien asuma la responsabilidad de enseñarle a Harry.- dije. Severus asintió conforme.

Dumbledore detuvo su andar frente a un escaparate lleno de cachivaches ruidoso.

- Lamentablemente, no seré yo quien le enseñe a Harry lo que necesita saber. –dijo sin voltear- Esa será la tarea del profesor Snape.

Severus saltó de su posición y se acercó a Dumbledore con el rostro distorsionado. Nadie sabía mejor que yo que Severus Snape prefería morir a tener que dictar clases extras al alumno que más despreciaba. Por alguna razón aquello me produjo mucha gracia, tanta que tapé mis labios con las manos para esconder la curva de la sonrisa que se había formado en ellos.

- Me niego- exclamó Severus- no tendré a ese niño arrogante en clases de Oclumancia.

- Me temo, Severus. Que no tienes otra opción.

Dicho esto, Snape salió hecho una furia de la estancia dando un azote a la puerta. Yo me retiré segundos después conocedora de que la decisión estaba tomada. Me dirigí a la torre de Gryffindor pensando en la última escena que se había llevado a cabo en la oficina del director y no pude evitar reír.

Definitivamente, el karma era de temer.

El día de navidad llegó a Hogwarts en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entre las sesiones con Snape, las conversaciones con Dumbledore y los preparativos del castillo para la cena de navidad el tiempo transcurrió a una velocidad impresionante. Dumbledore, juró que Harry se permanecería a salvo en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde tendrían una maravillosa cena de navidad con la familia Weasley y otros miembros de la orden. Allí estará a salvo. Me sentí ligeramente relajada ante aquello, el cuartel general tiene un sinfín de complejos conjuros de protección y magos audaces, capaces de protegerle ante cualquier situación.

El director del colegio pretendía tener una tranquila cena navideña en el Gran Comedor con el resto de los alumnos que habían quedado en Hogwarts, disfrutar de la euforia de las festividades, compartir regalos entre compañeros, comer pavo e irse a dormir con la esperanza de que cada día fuera igual al día de navidad. Sin embargo, yo tenía otros planes. El día de navidad es especial para la cultura Sudamericana, celebrado junto a la familia y amigos más cercanos. Y yo debía hacer algunas visitas. Tras avisar al director de mi ausencia por un par de días y esquivar sus preguntas acerca de mi destino, que prefería mantener en secreto, partí desapareciendo de la sala de profesores y apareciendo en las afueras de Hogsmeade, portando una túnica blanca que se confundía fácilmente con la fría nieve alrededor. La nieve cubría los tejados de las casas del pueblo, una gruesa capa se extendía a lo largo y ancho de las calles. La piedra de las murallas y los carteles de los establecimientos portaban pequeñas cantidades de ella entre las ranuras. Suspiré profundo aspirando la libertad del pueblo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no me sentía libre?

_ Hace diecisiete años, Sérène. _Pensé acongojada, me recosté de un árbol cercano repentinamente envuelta en tristeza. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló del lagrimal, bajando lentamente a través de mis mejillas pálidas. _No es momento de tontería, Sérène. Tienes un largo viaje por delante. _Sin más, volví a desaparecer produciendo un ligero ¡PLOP! en el proceso. Había dejado a Hogwarts atrás.

La escapada del día de navidad pasó de ser "un par de días fuera de las paredes amuralladas del castillo" a una estancia más extensa. No volví al colegio hasta enero, el día que comenzaron las clases y el día en que Harry estaría de vuelta al castillo. Tomarme unas vacaciones no era el propósito de mi estancia lejos de Hogwarts y por mucho que pesara pasé gran parte de aquella escapada realizando tareas laboriosas en el calor húmedo de la selva. Para cuando llegué al colegio me encontraba exhausta. Cansancio que se reflejó en el brillo de mi cabello que desapareció por completo, en las bolsas debajo de mis ojos y la tez almendrada que había adquirido por tanto tomar sol. Mi aspecto era más que deplorable.

Dumbledore procuró ser cauto en el asunto, atendió que mis asuntos personales debían permanecer siendo mis asuntos y de nadie más. Así que después de mirarme sorprendido por mi aspecto y darme la bienvenida con una sonrisa me dejó ir a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar. Esa noche tendría mucho por hacer. Era momento de otra sesión con Snape.

Durante el baño que tomé en el segundo piso, donde nunca se asomaba un alma que no fuera la de Myrtle la Llorona, procuré retrasar el momento todo el tiempo que pude, halando los minutos para convertirlos en horas y estás a su vez en media tarde y luego en la hora de la cena, hasta que no pude retrasarlo más. Estar lejos de Severus durante varias semanas había avivado en mí una molestia. El recuerdo de sus ojos permanecía perenne por las noches en las cuales me era imposible conciliar el sueño e incluso durante el día mi mente lograba cederle un espacio para que ocupara durante unos minutos, sin remedio alguno más que dejarlo estar dentro de mi cabeza. Volver a verle después de torturarme a mí misma durante semanas me causaba escalofríos.

A las nueve de la noche, cuando todos los alumnos del colegio reposaban del viaje en sus dormitorios o en las salas comunes de sus casas, me dirigí a la oficina de Dumbledore. Con cautela bajé despacio de la torre de Gryffindor y caminé arropada por la oscuridad hasta la gárgola. Comencé a sudar repentinamente. Sabía que tenía que afrontar este momento tarde o temprano así que sin pensarlo demasiado me acerqué a paso rápido hasta la gárgola y recité las palabras claves "Frizzing Whizzbee". La enorme escultura tallada giró dejando ver un tramo de escaleras de piedra. Me situé en el segundo escalón y no me moví un ápice mientras ascendía hasta la oficina del estimado director de Hogwarts. Al llegar, la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore estaba entreabierta. Toqué una vez y entré de inmediato, sin esperar respuesta, arrepintiéndome de haberlo hecho. Me encontraba en tal estado de nerviosismo que olvidé las buenas maneras.

En la estancia, cuya luz era apaciguada por la oscuridad que se resistía a ser consumida por el fuego de las velas, se encontraban dos personas: el estimado director Dumbledore y Severus Snape. No miré directamente a ninguno perdida en el pensamiento que vino a mí de repente. Por un instante, efímero pero tangible imaginé que este encuentro siempre en trío tenía tras de sí un propósito maquiavélico.

- Sérène, querida. Encantado de verte nuevamente- sonrió el director desde el lugar que había ocupado con anterioridad cuando encargó a Snape la tarea de enseñar Oclumancia a Harry, frente a la estantería con cachivaches ruidosos.

- Profesor Dumbledore- dije claramente- Severus. Ronroneé sin poderlo evitar. Snape se hizo el desentendido o al menos esa fue la impresión que denotó su rostro cetrino.

- Srta. Boissieu. Saludó con simpleza. No le miré directamente.

El ambiente era tenso. Severus estaba algo impaciente y por alguna razón hastiado.

- Bueno. Dije al cabo de un minuto de silencio en el cual todos se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.- Comencemos con la sesión. Ya es un poco tarde y estoy agotada por el viaje.

Ambos profesores notaron que aquello era una mera excusa, mis argumentos no tenían validez alguna. Sobre todo para el profesor Dumbledore, quien conocía mis escapadas nocturnas a la torre de astronomía. Dormir no era una actividad indispensable para mi cuerpo, unas horas de sueño lograban recuperar mis energías al máximo. De cualquier manera, ninguno hizo comentarios acerca de la gran mentira que acababa de proferir descaradamente.

- Muy bien, Srta. Boissieu. Dijo Snape con desdén- comencemos.

Snape ese acercó a paso cauteloso, con ritmo lento un pie delante de otro poco a poco. La calma de su andar era una tortura total. Entrecerré los ojos un poco ocultando la turbulencia que ellos presentaban, con el rubor de mis mejillas no podría hacer nada y en cuanto Severus Snape tomara mi mano entre sus fuertes dedos notaría que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se encontraba fuera de control.

Hacía tanto que no le tocaba. En ocasiones me sorprendía recordando la primera vez que estreché su mano en el aula abandonada del séptimo piso y me reprochaba internamente por permitir aquello. A este punto me alegraba de haber aprendido Oclumancia durante mi infancia en Sudamérica. _La mente está constantemente en riesgo,_ Sérène. Decía el viejo mago que se ocupó de enseñarme, cada vez que cruzábamos caminos. Jamás podría estar más agradecida por ello. 


	10. X Sorpresas desagradables

X Sorpresas desagradables.

Sostenía la mano de Snape entre la mía. Y, aunque parezca sorprendente, sus pliegues se amoldaban perfectamente a los menuditos dedos de mi mano delgada. El apretón de Snape siempre era gentil, en ese instante nuestras diferencias se volvían irrelevantes, pasando a un segundo plano. Siendo el primero ocupado por una emoción que asomaba por el minuto entero en el cual nos sosteníamos las manos. Una sincronía armónica prevalecía durante esos encuentros y tras deshacer la unión se esfumaba inmediatamente. Al mantener tan íntimo contacto con él me percaté que le había extrañado. Su tacto frecuente en las sesiones se convirtió en una rutina deseable, la cual yo esperaba con fervor sin siquiera darme por enterada.

Las imágenes eran cada vez más difíciles de evocar. No siempre lograba alcanzar el nivel de concentración que requería verlas con atención. Ahora, no había deferencia alguna pero cuando vislumbré la primera imagen cerré los ojos y olvidé todo alrededor; que la enorme y cálida mano de Snape se encontraba entrelazada a mí o que Dumbledore esperaba paciente sentado tras su escritorio de roble a la expectativa de algún dato nuevo que nos ayudase a estar siempre al frente del Señor Tenebroso.

_Lord Voldemort estaba contento, sonreía ampliamente mostrando la horrible dentadura con una hilera de puntiagudos dientes podridos. Se regocijaba en el triunfo adquirido. Sonreía porque al fin su plan se encaminaba por buena carretera. Me concentré en adquirir más información de la imagen pero cambió abruptamente en cuestión de un chasquido mostrando a Harry, de rodillas en el suelo empedrado de una habitación en penumbras. Sudaba a mares y por la expresión contraída de su rostro sentía dolor. Repentinamente se levantó y miró al frente a una figura oscura que no había percibido antes. _

_- ¿Qué pasó, Potter?-preguntó mirando a Harry fijamente._

_-Ví... Recordé...-Harry jadeó he dado cuenta…_

_-¿Cuenta de qué?-preguntó Snape cortante. _

_-¿Qué hay en el Departamento de Misterios? Soltó Harry. _

Abrí los ojos y como si se tratase de un hechizo la temperatura de mi cuerpo descendió en picada, bajando tanto que se me helaron las manos. Snape percibió aquello y apretó con mayor fuerza su mano.

- Sérène. Susurró distraído, por debajo de su respiración.

No moví ningún músculo hasta que logré estabilizar mi temperatura. Dumbledore se percató de que la sesión no transcurría con normalidad y dejó su asiento detrás del escritorio. Caminó con el ceño fruncido a través de la habitación circular y se posó cerca de mí para colocar su mano en mi hombro izquierdo. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas estrepitosas, flashes de colores difusos se cernían en todas las paredes de la habitación circular.

- ¿Todo en orden? ¿Qué ha visto, Srta. Boissieu?- preguntó con urgencia.

- Harry lo sabe.- dije alarmada- Por amor a Merlín y todo su maldito séquito de magos y brujas. Harry se enterará sobre el Departamento de Misterios.

Albus y Snape quedaron de piedra, congelados durante segundos antes de recobrar la compostura nuevamente. Comencé a temblar ligeramente y a transpirar, igual que en nuestra última reunión en las navidades donde descubrimos la conexión entre Harry y el Señor Tenebroso, una situación alarmante que se convertía en costumbre.

- ¿Cómo?- soltó Dumbledore intrigado.

- Las clases de oclumancia con Snape. Él simplemente le pregunta a Severus: ¿Qué hay en el departamento de misterios? No sé cómo ha logrado enterarse de ello, pero debemos impedir que conozca detalles. Severus, no puedes responder a sus preguntas.

Él bajó la mirada a mi altura y me penetró con sus ojos negros y profundos como los pozos de agua escondidos entre afloramientos de rocas antiguas. Escudriñó mi rostro durante efímeros segundos y luego respondió:

- Jamás le he concedido a Potter más de lo que merece un chiquillo arrogante.

Las palabras envenenadas de Severus debieron enojarme, después de todo esa era su intención al proferirlas, pero me encontraba en tal estado de Shock que no pensé en ninguna represalia para repicarle su mala elección de palabras y su falta de tacto. Sólo asentí, envuelta por el estupor del momento.

Solo por unos segundos sentí otro apretón de mano y caí en cuenta que aún sostenía la de Severus en la mía. Un cosquilleo me recorrió entera, el cual no pasó desapercibido por él. Una extraña expresión asomó en sus facciones cetrinas y al escudriñar sus emociones pude notar que estaba confundido, irritado consigo mismo, debatiendo con un dilema. La temperatura volvió a subirse por sobre los treinta y ocho grados. De nuevo, pensé que Severus retiraría su mano al sentir el abrazante calor de mi piel. De nuevo, me equivoqué porque permaneció inamovible al tiempo que nos mirábamos a los ojos insistentemente. No había soltado su mano, ninguno parecía tener ganas de romper el lazo que nos unía momentáneamente.

En ese instante, en ese preciso momento chispeó la comprensión en mi mente.

El motivo por el cual, sin notarlo, me esperanzaba a la espera de otro encuentro o, por qué la calidez de mi pecho prevalecía por horas después de ellos o, porque me sentía nerviosa y perturbada antes de ver a Severus después de unas largas semanas en Sudamérica, lejos de él; por qué su voz vibraba sensualmente a través del aire llegando a mis oídos en forma de ola; por qué sus ojos eran para mí la entrada a una cámara oscura llena de atrayentes secretos.

_ Me he enamorado de Severus Snape. _

Me encontraba temblando, con la temperatura en la cúspide de la tolerancia de mi cuerpo que se enrojecía completamente, desde la punta de los dedos hasta las raíces de mi cabello naranja. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Y maldije toda mi suerte. _Eres una estúpida_. Repetía una y otra vez para mí.

- Sérène, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Albus, devolviéndome a la realidad. Aparté la vista del hombre sombrío a mi lado, y aún renuente a hacerlo solté su mano. El vacío vino al instante, rompiendo la armonía que a pesar de su insistencia por prevalecer, desapareció.

- Yo…- no podía creerlo, no quería aceptarlo. Retrocedí varios pasos, tambaleándome.

Ambos hombres se extrañaron por mi comportamiento anormal. Severus parecía querer hablar pero no le dejé. Escuchar su voz sensual después de aquel descubrimiento quebrantaría mis defensas y haría pedazos el temple que tanto me había costado armar en los últimos diecisiete años.

- Deben impedir que Harry se entere de la profecía y sacar de su mente el Departamento de Misterios. Profesor Dumbledore, Voldemort tiene un plan en marcha y estoy segura que funcionará a la perfección. Por favor, vigile a Harry.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó conmocionado por el comportamiento que presentaba.

- Lo siento debo irme.

Y sin más que decir, salí despavorida a través de la puerta de la oficina del director y sin esperar a bajar por las escaleras de caracol desaparecí y aparecí con un ¡PLOP! en el linde del bosque prohibido. El viento me azotó el rostro y elevó mi túnica, mientras corría bosque adentro.

_ Maldita sea, Sérène. Esto es una venganza, no un parque de juegos. Eres una estúpida._

No tenía escapatoria, no importaba cuantos metros o kilómetros me adentrara en las profundidades del bosque prohibido jamás podría huir de la cruel situación que azotaba mi realidad. La oscuridad completa que se cernía bajo las copas tupidas de los árboles y la bruma condensada que se deslizaba a través de la espesura del bosque solo me refugiarían del mundo exterior por el momento efímero que pudiese pasar entre los peligros de su centro mágico. _Merlín, me están castigando por mis pecados,_ pensé furiosa. Caminé dando tumbos a través de las raíces asomada de los árboles y los chillidos escalofriantes de las criaturas que allí habitaban. Nada de ello me importaba, solo podía pensar en lo idiota que había sido.

Enamorarme de Severus Snape. De sus ojos negros, su cabello largo, la sonrisa socarrona, su estoicismo. De todos los errores que podía cometer en esta nueva vida, el amor era uno de los que no debía darme el lujo. Un sentimiento que estorbaría a mis propósitos: _Una promesa a la persona menos conveniente, una venganza que llevaría a cabo sin importar quién muriera en el camino y una razón que me impulsaba_. _No lo olvides. No pierdas la cordura Sérène._

Sérène. Había susurrado mi nombre hace unos instantes, por debajo de su respiración ronroneó cada sílaba con tal sensualidad que hirvió mi sangre. Recordé todas aquellas veces que le vi detenidamente y su garbo me pareció tan sensual en todas ellas. Su voz que volvía cada noche y los sueños que no me dejaban dormir.

¡No! No lo permitiría.

Me adentré más en la negrura del bosque, tropezando con las raíces y los helechos. Tras un árbol enorme de cuyas ramas guindaban hilos de araña cayendo como cascada hacia el suelo lleno de hojas secas y malolientes. Allí en medio de aquella maraña de animales chillones encontré lo que había estado buscando: el cofre. Le había dejado allí el día que volví a Hogwarts, me daba por enterada de que el correo en el colegio era requisado y revisado sin ningún pudor y yo no permitiría que mis secretos salieran a flote a través de una carta. El cofre contenía tinta negra, un rollo de pergamino que me encargaría de renovar con magia de vez en cuando y, un sonajero de plata con la forma de la cabeza de un fénix. Tomé rápidamente tinta y pergamino y me dispuse a escribir.

_He llegado con bien pero lamento decir que no todo marcha a la perfección. No te preocupes no es nada grave. Quédate donde estas, recuerda lo que hablamos. Saluda a Elbe de mi parte,_

_Con amor S._

Cogí el sonajero de plata y conjuré un hechizo, el pequeño objeto brillo unos instantes y tras extinguirse la luz conté hasta tres y lo cogí. Sentí un fuerte tirón del ombligo y daba vueltas dentro de una botella de colores difusos que volaban a gran velocidad. Cuando todo acabó, me encontré de pie en el centro de un salón bien iluminado, con antorchas clavadas a la pared, una enorme estantería llena de libros, revistas, fotografías, y hojas de pergamino sueltas se erguía en la pared del fondo, el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba con fuerza al otro extremo. En un rincón descansaban un sillón de color borgoña y una mesa de madera fina de una sola pata. Me acerqué cautelosamente a ella y dejé el pergamino sobre la mesa.

Un crujido detrás de la puerta alertó de la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a paso rápido, casi al trote. Quedé helada unos instantes hasta que caí en cuenta que no disponía de mucho tiempo para salir de allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomé un portarretratos del tramo de la estantería más cercano y procedí a conjurar el hechizo para transformar el objeto en un traslador, su brillo se esfumó y tras contar hasta tres desaparecí de la estancia apenas milisegundos después de que la puerta de la habitación fuera abierta estrepitosamente.


	11. XI Indecisiones

XI Indecisiones

No dormí esa noche, ni la siguiente.

La fuga de diez prisioneros de alta seguridad de Azkaban había alejado al arenero, que se negaba a espolvorear su arena mágica de los sueños sobre mis ojos. Las pocas ocasiones que lograba juntar los párpados vislumbraba los muros derrumbados de la fortaleza mágica y seres convirtiéndose en humo negro, revoloteando de aquí para allá, alejándose a toda velocidad de Azkaban. La fuga masiva de la cárcel mágica. No podía evitar despertar exaltada entre alaridos acongojados. Era mi culpa. Detuve las premoniciones en el momento que Harry salió a flote en ellas, tras contemplar los enigmáticos ojos de Snape y darme cuenta de que mi idiotez sobrepasaba las expectativas que sopesaba de mí misma, huí como un conejo asustadizo y cobarde a refugiarme en la familiar calidez de la madriguera, entre la tierra húmeda y las hojas secas. Pude haber continuado con las visiones, ver las imágenes inéditas de la fuga en Azkaban y así dar por enterados a los miembros de la orden sobre semejante tragedia y quizás…

Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente, alborotando los ya muy revueltos rizos naranjas que brillaban en la oscuridad como el fuego de las antorchas. Caminaba a paso lento entre los corredores oscuros del séptimo piso, donde ningún alma, con cuerpo o carente de él, se asomaba durante las noches sin luna. Sólo los cuadros eran testigos de la caminata nocturna en la cual me había incursionado. Portaba, como si del ámbito de un monje se tratase, la túnica negra que usé en la estación King´s Cross hace meses, sin ningún distintivo que reflejase mi identidad. La capucha había caído sobre mis omoplatos. Arrastraba los pies que llevaba descalzos sobre el frío adoquinado, las ranuras del enlozado me recordaron a las cicatrices profundas e irregulares de mi corazón herido y ahora estúpidamente enamorado. _Idiota, idiota. _Repetía una y otra vez de manera que el pensamiento se volvió automático, no era necesario evocarlo simplemente se encontraba allí. Me detuve frente a una ventana. La vista daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts, la oscuridad reinaba allá afuera y alcanzaba todo a su paso cobijando el paisaje bajo su capa oscura. Estaba segura, si Hagrid asomaba su cabeza a través de la ventana de su cabaña vería un punto amorfo color naranja flotando suavemente en el aire, en algún punto del castillo. Lentamente, saqué del bolsillo interno de la túnica un trozo de pergamino arrugado y maltrecho. Era imposible leer su contenido mientras me encontrara envuelta en la oscuridad del séptimo piso, incluso recostada de la cornisa de la ventana. Sin embargo, conocía su contenido a la perfección. Había leído cada palabra detenidamente desde que cogí la carta de la mesa de una pata al lado del sillón borgoña.

_¿Pretendes que no me alarme después de tus desalentadoras palabras? No te preocupes, no iré a Inglaterra en la próxima temporada. A pesar de ello, no puedo prometerte nada. Mantente a salvo, no soportaría perderte._

_Te ama_

_E.C_

Recordar el contenido de la carta me hizo estremecer. Cada palabra fue escrita con una escalofriante melancolía y una urgencia imposible de pasar por alto, incluso si lo quisiese así. No podía decepcionarle a él y, sin embargo sentía que ya le había fallado. Al enamorarme de Severus Snape había quebrantado la confianza infinita del único hombre al que he amado más que a mi vida. O al menos eso es lo que él cree que es, o era hasta hace un par de días. _¡No! Él es el único hombre que amo. _

_ Merlín, ayúdame. _

En los terrenos de Hogwarts el viento sopló fuerte y aunque no podía ver nada a través de la espesa negrura, escuchaba las ramas de los árboles del bosque prohibido chistar y mecerse, chocando unas con otras, un compás pausado traqueteaba a través del aire llegando a mis oídos a un ritmo regular, el sonido hacía eco y pensé en los centauros galopando en el interior del espeso bosque, pisando fuerte la tierra bajo sus patas de corcel. Entonces, caí en cuenta que era imposible escuchar el repiqueteo de las herraduras a través del aire hasta el séptimo piso del castillo. _Imposible. _El sonido provenía de las cercanías, dentro del castillo y aquel repiqueteo pausado y calmo le había escuchado con anterioridad. En fechas no muy lejanas. El viento volvió a soplar y la brisa helada de la madrugada no disminuyó la elevada temperatura que arrebolaba mi cuerpo palpitante. El repiqueteo se volvió difuso por un momento, lejano y ajeno a todo. Sonaba como una despedida lúgubre hasta que se detuvo. En el espacio de dos respiraciones volvió, con mayor fuerza y apremio se daba paso a través de la oscuridad acercándose peligrosamente donde yo me encontraba, de pie frente a la ventana con la túnica negra sobre los hombros y completamente expuesta a la merced de la noche debajo de ella.

No era necesario sentir miedo o hacer preguntas. Reconocí aquel andar pausado al instante, así como la efervescente sospecha de quien me observaba a mis espaldas, completamente confundido.

- Chica oscura, caminado en la oscuridad- dijo susurrando. Y las ondas de su voz viajaron sensualmente hasta mí.

_ ¿Acaso lo hace adrede? ¿Puede notar el temblor de mi cuerpo cuando me habla?_

- Las noches sin luna son inútiles- respondí sin voltear- irónicamente, la magia oscura no funciona bien en la oscuridad.

- Jum- resopló y podía jurar que un pensamiento maquiavélico nadaba en el interior de su pensamiento.- ¿Deben preocuparme sus caminatas nocturnas, Srta. Boissieu?

No se acercó en ningún momento, aun cuando la necesidad le tocaba el hombro incesantemente. Permaneció de pie a solo un par de metros. Podía imaginar su postura: erguido, con las manos juntas a la altura de la cintura, y empleando ese garbo estoico que portaba consigo como si de una capa se tratase, el cabello flanqueando su rostro de facciones cetrinas y los labios en una mueca de suspicacia infinita. Si no tuviese la piel expuesta a la adversidad de la noche hubiera volteado para verle el rostro.

- Está hablando de cantidad ¿No es así?- sonreí- tal parece que alguien ocupa sus noches en perseguir alumnos por los corredores del castillo.

- Es mi deber velar por la seguridad y el cumplimiento de las normas del colegio. De cualquier manera- profirió acercándose lentamente- ambos sabemos que usted no es una alumna de esta colegio.

Detuvo su andar a unos cuantos palmos de mí, pero yo le sentía extremadamente cerca. Las ondas de su calor corporal calentaba la túnica que portaba y olía su perfume habitual de humo y hierbas. Las manos me sudaron y transpiré de nuevo. Inquieta por aquella molesta necesidad de transpirar en su cercanía se incrementaron mis ganas de huir. Justo ahora deseaba estar sentada en el acolchado sillón borgoña, a la luz de una vela flotando alrededor de mí a la vez que leía aun libro de magia oscura.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con ello?-pregunté inquieta- hasta ahora adviertes ese detalle.

No dijo nada. Permaneció erguido a mis espaldas completamente inmóvil y aparentemente indiferente. Sus emociones fluctuaban entre la curiosidad morbosa y la rabia contenida, una que deseaba emerger a voluntad por alguna razón poco justificada. El debate interno de Severus me distrajo un momento.

_¿Qué estará pensando? _

Unas ondas de calor chocaban con mi espalda como las olas irrumpen en el malecón. Llevando la temperatura a la cúspide de la tolerancia de mi cuerpo, sentía tanto calor que por un momento sopesé la opción de quitarme la túnica negra y quedar expuesta ante la adversidad del frío viento de enero, congelarme entre las fauces de ese animal gélido por un rato, quitar el ridículo arrebol de mis pómulos y calmar la turbulencia del cauce dorado que mis ojos presentaban. A veces pensaba en ello como las tormentas solares del astro rey, difusas manchas de tonos ocres y dorados que bailan violentamente atacándose entre sí para tomar el control. Odiaba eso. El rasgo que delataba mi condición sobrenatural.

_ ¿Qué haría Severus si me ve desnuda? Al diablo con Flich él podía infartarse pero, ¿Qué haría Severus Snape? _

Volviendo a él, que seguía encerrado en su lucha dónde ninguna emoción lograba ganar partida. Él estaba tan confundido. Recordé la habilidad de Severus de mantener un semblante inexpresivo, sereno, arrogante. Una cualidad que le ha permitido permanecer junto a los mortífagos más peligrosos y a la derecha del mago más oscuro y despiadado que ha existido. Si Lord Voldemort pudiera leer sus emociones de la forma que yo lo hago, Severus no estaría con vida.

- ¿Te quedarás allí el resto de la noche?- pregunté socarrona- te convido a pasar la noche a mi lado contemplando la oscuridad, Severus.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron aterrizar, volviendo a la realidad, recordando que nos encontrábamos frente a la ventana del séptimo piso cuya vista da a los terrenos de Hogwarts en una noche sin luna, el cubierto de pies a cabeza con el habitual negro funeral y yo con apenas unos ropajes encima. De alguna manera, visto desde otro ángulo podría pasar por una escena erótica. O quizás yo me estaba emocionándome demasiado. Severus, ya no quería enojarse conmigo por estar allí de pie y aparentemente ausente de la realidad, se rindió a ello en el mismo momento en el que yo le hablé y tras permanecer a mis espaldas durante unos segundos más hizo un movimiento que no vi venir.

Sin acercarse más de lo necesario, cogió mi mano izquierda entre la suya y la envolvió entre los pliegues de su enorme mano blanquecina. En ese momento, aunque solo sujetara mi mano yo le sentía en todas partes. Me quedé de una sola pieza, él jamás intentó tocarme nunca no de esa manera tan íntima y confianzuda. El sonido del pergamino rompió el silencio del corredor, aunque parezca imposible el crujido resonó entre las paredes de piedra. El corazón se me aceleró, la temperatura subió a cuarenta grados y temblé ligeramente, solo un poco. _¿Cómo pudo ver el pergamino en la oscuridad?_ _¿Cómo pudo verme en la oscuridad? _De un momento a otro, más temprano que tarde, retiró la mano y el frío de la madrugada volvió a ocupar ese espacio ahora vacío. Sentí que se congelaban mis dedos, aun cuando era imposible. No volteé, no proferí vocablo alguno. Me encontraba completamente perdida entre las difusas imágenes de las visiones y el fuerte estremecimiento de mi espina dorsal.

A lo lejos, hacían eco los pasos calmos y elegantes, pausados y discretos de un mago oscuro.

N/A: Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Lo siento si he tardado un poco, las ocupaciones tiene mi tiempo medido y tristemente es escaso ;(. Pero, aquí estoy de nuevo.

Espero disfruten de el capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que pasan a leer la historia y a todos aquellos que dejan sus reviews, millones de abrazos. Les adoro.

Hasta la próximas :* :* :*


End file.
